


The Untold

by awkwardwritersyndrome



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, I started writing this immediately after watching the show for the first time, Korrasami is Canon, Longing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, it's my first fanfic coming off a 7 year hiatus so it's ROUGH, some post-canon stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardwritersyndrome/pseuds/awkwardwritersyndrome
Summary: For many, it seemed as if Korra and Asami's relationship developed quite fast. Very few people noticed the subtle nature of their growing affection for each other. Still, the signs were always there, in the moments that no one saw.Explore the moments between the scenes that brought Korra and Asami together. This is a chronological, canon expansion of The Legend of Korra series and illustrated novels (of the same name). This story begins at the same time as "Book 3: Changes" and follows the canon plot by fleshing out what Korra and Asami's interactions were like outside of what is shown on screen/paper.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 70
Kudos: 347





	1. A Breath of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will include and extend beyond the plot of the sixth illustrated novel "Legend of Korra: Ruins of the Empire Pt3."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Harmonic Convergence, Korra is struggling to restore balance to Republic City. Spirit vines have taken over entire blocks, coiling through windows and breaking through walls. Many of the city’s residents have been displaced. Businesses have been forced to close or relocate. Even the President’s office is overrun with foliage. The young Avatar is frantically searching for an answer with growing pressure from the people of Republic City. 

Korra awoke to the smell of jasmine tea coming from the kitchen. She could faintly hear Pema and Tenzin chatting as Rohan babbled along with them. She shifted herself over to the edge of the bed and let her head hang with her eyes trained to the floor. Her and Tenzin were planning to head into the city in search of a solution for the spirit vines. It was her last chance to figure something out before the President’s press conference later that day. The newspaper had recently published an article that said Korra had an 8% approval rating amongst Republic City constituents. The bleak statistic rattled around her mind for days. She wondered if she’d ever figure out how to be a good Avatar. 

Pema and Tenzin looked to the kitchen doorway as they heard shuffling feet before Korra appeared. 

“Ah, good morning Korra. I’ve got a good feeling about today. We’re bound to solve this vine issue sooner or later,” Tenzin proclaimed calmly. Korra sighed heavily and plopped down next to her mentor. 

“I don’t know Tenzin. It’s been two weeks since Harmonic Convergence and I haven’t made any progress.”

“There’s a lot of pressure to get this fixed quickly, but you can take your time Korra,” Pema said as she placed her hand on the Avatar’s shoulder. “You’re doing the best you can.”

Suddenly Meelo’s pitchy voice bellowed through the halls. “Korra! Asami’s on the phone!”

Korra jumped slightly, startled by the volume, and it took a bit for her to realize what Meelo shouted. When it clicked, her eyes widened with curiosity because she didn’t get many calls. She hurried to the study and took the receiver from the young airbender.

Unsure of why Asami was calling Korra awkwardly paused before saying, “uh...hi.”

“Sorry to bother you this early. I was just reading in the paper that the President is having a press conference this afternoon outside city hall. Are you going,” Asami asked.

Korra dropped her head at the thought of dealing with the press. “Unfortunately, yes. What about you? I can use all the support I can get.”

“You can count me in,” Asami assured her.

* * *

Firebending wouldn’t work. Airbending was useless. Korra couldn’t find where the roots ended or began. Everything was a mess in the spirit wilds. Jinora was probably the only one happy to see the center of the city full of spiritual activity. Standing at the edge of the wilds, Korra realized her time was up. “I gotta go face the press and tell them I still don’t have a way to get rid of the vines.” 

When she arrived in front of city hall on her glider, President Raiko was already riling the crowd. Korra attempted to reassure everyone that she could fix things but to no avail. President Raiko antagonized the Avatar until she lost her temper, gripped his chin in her hand, and berated him about his administration's failure to respond to Unalaq and Vaatu. Chief Beifong had to separate them and end the press conference. The crowd quickly dispersed and the only person left was Asami. 

The Future Industry CEO could see the disappointment on Korra’s face as she frowned, and said, “this is a disaster.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out,” Asami replied, dipping her head to find Korra’s eyes. 

“Easy for you to say. You don’t have my poll numbers. 8% approval? Who are they asking?”

“You can’t take that to heart,” Asami reassured her. “People are frustrated.”

Korra furled her brow in frustration. “I don’t blame them. I should be able to fix this. I’m the Avatar.”

The two young women stood in silence for a few moments. A million thoughts flashed through Korra’s mind as she stared at the ground, fuming internally. It took a while for her to notice that Asami didn’t leave. Her friend was right there, attentive and concerned. Something about not being alone made Korra feel better. She finally looked up at Asami and mustered up a smile of appreciation. “Thanks for coming.”

“I’m happy to be part of that 8% approval rating,” Asami said as she nudged Korra’s arm with her elbow. The two of them chuckled and began heading down the front steps of city hall. 

“Need a ride back to Air Temple Island?” Asami flashed her car keys as the Avatar opened up her glider. Korra thought for a moment about the long flight home then took Asami up on her offer. They walked down a narrow street and found the car parked outside a tea shop. The aromas tickled their noses and made Asami sigh with delight. “Gosh that smells wonderful.” Korra grinned at the sight of Asami closing her eyes and drifting her head towards the flowery fumes.

“You wanna have some tea? That is of course if I’m welcome here,” Korra asked half-jokingly. 

A wide smile stretched across Asami’s face. “We can be quick. I’m sure Pema is making dinner so we won’t stay long.” She grabbed Korra’s forearm and practically dragged her into the tea shop. A short elderly woman greeted them and sat them at a small table near the window. Asami ordered for them both since Korra didn’t drink tea often. They made small talk as they waited for the beverages. Korra tried not to remain fixated on politics and crises in the city but Asami didn’t mind hearing about it. Honestly, she was pretty impressed with everything Korra had accomplished in the past month. She thought her friend deserved more credit for defeating Unalaq and Vaatu against great odds. 

“I’m sorry. Am I boring you,” Korra asked, embarrassed by the realization that she was rambling. 

“No, I get why all of this is so stressful,” Asami said as the waitress brought their tea. “With my dad out of the picture, and Varrick gone, I’ve had to run Future Industries all alone. It’s not end-of-the-world stuff, but I know what it’s like to be the person everyone’s looking to for answers.” 

Korra wrapped her hands around the warm cup of tea. She hadn’t given much thought to all the pressure Asami was under as the sole CEO of Future Industries. “Gee, I feel like a bad friend. I never even asked how things were going with your company since Varrick scammed you.”

A look of shame washed over Asami's face and Korra regretted her wording. “I mean...he’s slick...you...anyone would’ve fallen for it...not that you fell for it...gahhh,” Korra huffed, stumbling through her words. Apparently, she was bad at being the Avatar _and_ supporting her friends.

Asami found the lack of tact humorous and laughed. “Don’t feel bad. Varrick took advantage of me being on my own for the first time. You’re right, anyone would have fallen for it. I’m glad Bolin took him down.” Korra squirmed in her seat and gulped her tea, still embarrassed with her poor word choice. “How’s the tea,” Asami asked, hoping to change the subject.

Korra looked up with her mouth filled with tea, her cheeks ballooned out like a pufferfish eel. She thought for a tick before swallowing hard. “Actually, it’s really good.”

“The secret is to ask for fresh ginger,” Asami whispered with a knowing grin. Korra smiled too and nodded her head. She felt honored to be let in on a little secret. 

* * *

The sun was setting by the time the two young women made it back to Air Temple Island. As they walked inside Asami noticed how low the sun was and grimaced. “I hate taking the ferry in the dark. Something about darkness over the water creeps me out.”

“I’m sure Tenzin and Pema wouldn’t mind you staying here for the night,” Korra suggested, waving Asami further inside towards the dining room. They found the whole family sitting around the table eating and bickering. Bolin told them all about Bumi’s claim that he could airbend and Mako’s insistence on sleeping at the police station. The scene was pretty chaotic until Meelo whipped a saucer at his uncle. Reflexively, Bumi stretched his arms out and airbent a sphere around the small plate, saving his face from imminent impact. “I told you,” Bumi screamed as everyone stared, completely dumbfounded by what they were seeing. Not knowing how to control the airbending, Bumi quickly dropped the plate and the conversation exploded into a million questions. 

It wasn’t until Pema noticed Asami hovering behind Korra, who was planted in a seat near Jinora, that the topic of conversation shifted. “Wait a minute. Asami, isn’t it a bit late to be taking the ferry back to the city?”

Seemingly all at once, everyone’s attention shifted to the industrialist. “Oh right, I meant to ask if you and Tenzin would mind me staying for the night. I hate to impose but-”

“It’s no trouble at all,” Tenzin said firmly. “You can stay in your old room. I don’t think anyone’s used it since you were with us last.”

Asami smiled at the warm invitation. She felt a small hand tug on her sleeve and looked down to find Meelo pulling her towards his seat at the table. “You can sit next to me,” he offered, trying his best to deepen his voice. Asami chuckled and took a seat between Meelo and Kya. “Why thank you,” she said formally. “You’re quite the gentleman.” 

* * *

After dinner, Korra and Kya waterbent the dishes clean while Asami dried them. The three of them gossiped about Bumi’s not-so-graceful airbending and Bolin’s goofy stories about filming movers. When the dishes were done, Kya retired for the night, leaving Asami and Korra to put the dishes away. They maneuvered around each other to reach the cabinets and shelves, sliding and pivoting, almost like they were dancing. 

“Thanks for the help,” Korra said as she placed the last bowl. “If this stuff was made of rock I’d have it done in 3 seconds flat.”

“I guess we can add ‘doing the dishes’ to the list of things the Avatar needs to master,” Asami said jokingly, getting a laugh out of Korra. “This kind of reminds me of being little again. My family had a lot of staff at the mansion, but my mom always washed the dishes herself. I loved helping her.” The thought of her mom made Asami a bit sad and Korra noticed her expression change.

“Your mom sounds like a great person.” She felt bad that she wasn’t better at comforting others and rubbed her own arm awkwardly. “I’d love to hear more about her. That is...if you’re up for it.”

Asami turned to look directly at Korra, her light green eyes connecting with cyan blues. “I don’t think anyone’s ever said that before,” she stated warmly. “I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

Korra moved towards Asami and they began to walk side-by-side towards the bedrooms. “How about you start at the beginning,” the Avatar suggested. Instead of retreating to her own room, she followed Asami to hers. Korra nestled herself at the foot of the guest bed and rested her head on her fists. She listened intently as Asami described her early childhood in Republic City. She reminisced about tea parties, and family vacations, and her faint memories of starting school. An entire candle had melted by the time she got to her mother’s death. 

Korra could sense her friend getting tense as she recounted the days leading up to the break-in. She slid over to sit closer to Asami and placed her hand on her back. “It must be hard talking about it. You don’t have to,” she explained.

Tears welled in Asami’s eyes and she inhaled sharply to hold them back. Without looking at Korra she ended her story and said, “thank you. I can’t remember the last time I got to talk about my mother fondly.”

“Are you kidding? After you listened to me complain all day, it’s the least I could do.”

Without thinking, Asami threw her arms around Korra and hugged her. Korra was caught off guard but welcomed the embrace. The two exchanged “goodnights” and the Avatar headed to her room. She probably should have said it out loud but she thought of how happy she was to have a friend that was a girl. A smile crept across her face as she laid down. Korra whispered to herself, “maybe I’m not a bad friend after all.”

* * *

By the time Korra woke up the island was already alive with activity. Bumi was desperately trying to airbend in the yard while Asami, Kya, Tenzin, and the kids looked on with amusement and confusion. Korra joined Asami and Tenzin on the stairs as they hypothesized about Bumi’s new abilities. Shortly after, Chief Beifong and Mako arrived and stared curiously at Bumi’s haphazard flailing. Tenzin explained that his older brother was a new airbender but the officers weren’t surprised. They reported that there was another new airbender currently at large in the city. Everyone realized that it wasn’t an isolated incident and was likely the result of Harmonic Convergence. Korra offered to help Lin, Mako, and the authorities find the new airbender but Mako awkwardly rejected the offer. For some reason he saluted Asami and Korra and headed off to follow Lin back to the city. 

Ignoring Mako’s suggestion to leave things up to the police, Korra and Asami caught a ferry into town to look for signs of new airbenders. As they walked to the car Korra exclaimed how excited she was that there were new airbenders. “I bet we can find that guy before Mako does,” she proclaimed with a sly smirk.

A set of keys came flying towards her but she caught them without thinking. She shot a look of bewilderment at Asami. “You know, I’m not very good at this.”

Asami encouraged her to try. “You’re the Avatar: master of all elements. You should know how to drive. Besides, it’s relaxing,” she explained confidently. She tossed her hair back and slid into the passenger seat. There wasn’t much Korra could do to argue so she walked over to the driver's side and got in. The dashboard might as well have been a cockpit because she had no idea where to look or what she was looking at. The young CEO started pointing out meters and knobs and levers but it was a lot to take in at first.

After a few follow up questions, Korra started the engine and pulled away from the curb. Things went smoothly until she had to speed up. The Avatar suddenly forgot all her instructions and her feet got confused. She was going faster than she intended and couldn’t figure out how to slow down. The car jerked and thrashed as she randomly mashed pedals. Asami’s body was whipping back and forth in her seat. She stretched her arms out and grabbed on to anything bolted down in an attempt to stabilize herself. “Clutch! Clutch! Clutch,” she yelped in fear. The car screeched to a sudden stop and Asami let out grunt at the erratic jostling “...that’s the break.”

Korra’s face got hot with embarrassment. She cringed behind the wheel as her friend took a deep breath. “Let’s try again,” Asami suggested. Korra swallowed her urge to give up and sat up tall in the driver's seat. She saluted Asami much like Mako had earlier, causing both women to burst into laughter. The Avatar looked over the inside of the car again quickly before accelerating slowly.

As she got the hang of things, Korra relaxed into her seat and replayed the morning in her head. Her brain paused at the recent memory of how strange Mako was acting on the island. She asked Asami “how long do you think talking to Mako will be like pulling teeth?”

“Well...Mako has never been the most in-touch-with-his-feelings guy. But...it’ll get better. Eventually.”

“So when I was gone did he tell you that we broke up?” Korra asked the question unsure if she wanted the answer.

Asami hesitated but responded, “yeah...we all knew...sorry.”

“That’s pretty embarrassing,” Korra replies, instantly regretting that she asked.

“Actually,” Asami began, “I need to tell you something about that and I should’ve told you this sooner but...while you were gone...I...kind’ve kissed him. I’m sorry.”

Korra chuckled. “No wonder he’s so nervous around us.”

“You’re not mad,” Asami asked softly.

“Noooo...I mean, I kissed Mako when he was going out with you.”

“You what,” Asami inquired sharply, her brow raised in contempt. 

Korra could feel the heat of her passenger’s expression and choked out a shaky response. “I’m so sorry! I thought you knew!”

“I’m just kidding,” Asami said with a smirk. “I knew a long time ago.”

After laughing at her friend’s ruse Korra decided to share her thoughts from the night before. “Well, whatever happened with Mako, I’m glad it didn’t come between us. I’ve never had a girlfriend to hangout with and talk to before. Except for Naga.” Korra glanced at Asami and noted, “this is nice.”

When Korra said “girlfriend,” Asami’s brain misinterpreted it briefly. Not that the title was off-putting. It actually had a ring to it as far as Asami was concerned. However, she didn’t have time to respond to either interpretation because they were speeding towards a spirit vine.

“Vine!” 

Korra gasped and yanked the wheel. The car spun and the tires squealed loudly as they slid across the pavement. A porcupine spirit appeared out of nowhere, startling both women. He yelled at them for almost crashing into him and in return Korra berated him for making a home in the middle of the road. He shrugged off her complaint and reminded the Avatar that the vines are a lot like spirits too before he returned into the wilds. 

Korra had an epiphany. She got the idea to use waterbending to guide the vines out of the city the same way Unalaq calmed angry spirits. Asami helped her convince Lin and the press to come see her try it out the following day. The Avatar had to put her airbender search on hold.

* * *

Streams of water rose from the river and began glowing as they swirled around a nearby building. Korra let her energy flow through the water and surround the vines. Slowly the greenery began to shrink and return to the earth, freeing the building from its grasp. For a moment everyone was relieved that the Avatar had figured it out. Then the vines violently jutted from the ground and engulfed the building again. The spiritual plant grew even bigger than before, and overtook a second building, then a third one across the river. Korra, Lin, and Bolin scrambled to save the people inside.

Bolin made a quip about things not going as planned but all Korra could do was stare at the destruction her efforts caused. This was the opposite of what she wanted. Rife with guilt, the Avatar flew back to Air Temple Island. She strategically avoided the family and headed to the pagoda overlooking the city’s skyline. She desperately tried meditating until the sun was almost down. Tenzin found her in solitude and tried to comfort her. He pointed out that she had accomplished great things in just one year. He was empathetic about her disconnection with previous Avatars but encouraged her to use the freedom to blaze a new path.

As they were chatting, Bolin ran over to report that the new airbender in town was at the top of Kyoshi Bridge, threatening to jump. All three benders rushed into town on Oogi. Korra flew up to the top of the bridge and did her best to calm the man down. After some discussion he reached out for her hand and slipped off the ledge. Korra jumped after him and opened her glider as she caught him mid-fall. A crowd of onlookers began cheering but President Raiko was not amused. All he noticed was yet another crisis. Raiko confronted Korra and banned her from the city. 

The young Avatar was agitated but didn’t contest the ban. She decided to leave Republic City to find all the new airbenders in the world to help restore the Air Nation. Tenzin was fully supportive of her plan and wasted no time beginning their talks of searching every nation and village for new recruits.

As Korra, Tenzin, and Daw, the new bender, flew over the water to Air Temple Island, the Avatar lost track of what Tenzin was saying. It dawned on her that if she left Republic City she would be leaving her friends behind too. The thought of losing Asami was particularly disheartening because she had just realized how comforting it was to have a girlfriend. As she thought on it, her mind replayed the word “girlfriend” again and again until it began to sound odd. Korra tilted her head and pursed her lips while she was in deep thought. ‘Girlfriend is a weird word. Why have one word for someone that’s a friend and for someone that’s...well...more than a friend,’ she thought to herself. Oogi began drifting down towards land and Korra snapped out of her daydream. She wrapped up her talks with Tenzin by insisting he show Daw around and made a beeline for the phone. She had the operator connect her to the Sato residence and waited for an answer.

“Sato residence,” rang through the receiver in a soft sultry voice. Korra wasn’t used to Asami’s professional voice but it was pleasing to the ear.

“Hi, Asami. It’s me...urrr...Korra...the Avatar. Avatar Korra.”

“How’s it going Avatar,” Asami asked with jest in response to her friend’s odd greeting.

Korra pressed her palm to her forehead in dismay at how silly she sounded but pressed on with her call. “We finally found the new airbender but I somehow got banned from the city in the process.”

“What?!” Asami was shocked and worried. What did this mean?

“Don’t worry though, I have a plan. But I’ll need a really huge favor.” 


	2. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami work together to execute a plan to keep Team Avatar together. Their journey to find new airbenders begins while they're unaware of the imminent threat of the Red Lotus.

Korra is the first one to wake up. She quickly gets dressed and packs everything she’ll need on her trip. She takes care to grab toys for Naga and clothes for any weather. There was no telling where the journey may lead them, even with Tenzin’s strict planning. The young Avatar made sure she had everything before sitting her bags by the door. One by one she woke everyone up and made sure they were ready to depart. As the sun rose past the clouds everyone could hear the loud humming of an airship approaching the island.

* * *

Metalbenders jettisoned cords up to the massive airship and guided it down to the onboarding ramp. Everyone had gathered at the bottom of the ramp in anticipation. Korra stared up in amazement as the doors slid open and Asami emerged from the ship. “Did somebody order a fully equipped Future Industries airship” she shouted to everyone below.

“It’s perfect! Thanks Asami,” Korra said glowingly. When she asked Asami for a favor she didn’t expect all that much.

“I figured we should travel in style,” the CEO explained. The kids excitedly explored the ship and everyone said their goodbyes as Pema, Kya, Meelo, Ikki, and Rohan were staying behind. Mako showed up unexpectedly but Korra was happy to see him.

He offered maps of every village and town reporting new airbenders inside the Earth Kingdom. Korra was grateful but wanted Mako to actually come along, not just send his regards. Bolin used his little-brother charm to convince the broody young man to join them and Team Avatar was officially reunited.

Inside the airship there were enormous meeting rooms, balconies, plush furniture, sleeping quarters for everyone, and a level just for Oogi and Naga. Asami had picked the biggest and best equipped airship in the fleet. After Mako led a meeting to map out their journey, everyone went off to claim a room. Korra got settled in a smaller bedroom nearest Naga’s area so they could be close. She unpacked most of her things and set out down the hall to check on everyone else.

Naga caught a wiff of her owner’s scent and barreled into the hall as well. “Hey girl, you doing okay,” Korra asked of the polar beardog. Naga wagged her tail giddily and began knocking things off the wall. Korra attempted to calm her down but Naga thought it was a game. Asami, who was roomed just across the hall, heard all the noise and poked her head out to investigate.

She ducked her head just in time to avoid being smacked by a wagging tail. “Woah there! No need to redecorate so soon, Naga,” Asami jested. Korra craned her head around her big furry pal and locked eyes with a smiling Asami.

“I’m definitely gonna clean this up,” Korra insisted with a strained smile. “Knock it off Naga,” she commanded through gritted teeth. Finally, Naga obeyed and sat squarely between the two women. 

“It’s no big deal. I don’t even know where these pictures are from. I think they're just part of the decor,” the businesswoman explained. She was happy Naga could come along. She knew how sad her and Korra were when they were apart. Korra squeezed past the massive white beardog and stood face-to-face with Asami in the narrow hall. 

“I can’t thank you enough for letting us use this ship. It means a lot,” Korra said. Asami propped her hand on her hip and quipped, “did you think you were going to run off and have all the fun without Team Avatar?” Korra laughed at the feigned sass then suggested they go raid the kitchen. She was starving.

Asami rummaged through the fridge while Korra peaked in each canister she could find. They collected a few snacks and met up at the huge table in the corner of the kitchen. “I’ve got some berries, nuts, and….fire gummies,” Korra exclaimed with a grin.

Asami dumped her pilfered food onto the table and noted “some dumplings, fruit tart, and lychee juice.” The duo was impressed with their haul and divided it up evenly. They stuffed themselves until it got too dark to make out their snacks just a few feet in front of them. Korra firebent a light and they gathered up their trash.

“Wait, I’ll keep those,” Korra said of the fire flakes they found later on. Asami giggled, “I didn’t realize how much junk food you ate.” 

Korra blushed and shoved the snacks in her pocket. “That’s one thing Bolin and I had in common for the two seconds we were dating.” 

Asami’s green eyes widened with confusion. “You dated Bolin,” she asked with exasperation.

The Avatar had to laugh at the big reaction to such old news. “Totally! When Mako rejected me I figured Bolin was sweet and available. In hindsight, I was probably just running away from my feelings for Mako.”

“I know that feeling,” Asami groaned empathetically. “It was hard seeing him dote over you when you got kidnapped. Not that I wasn’t worried about you...I just missed that attention.”

Korra let the silence sit for a beat before she rattled her bag of fire flakes to offer her friend some. “Now that we’re close- well _closer_ friends, I think we’re both being avoided pretty evenly.”

“No kidding,” Asami agreed with a laugh. She shoved her hand into the bag and flicked a few flakes into the air. She bobbed and weaved to catch each one in her mouth. Korra was thoroughly impressed with the CEO’s skills. 

“Did they teach you that in etiquette school?”

Asami’s cheeks reddened as she thought how silly she must have looked. Korra liked seeing a more fun loving side of Asami. Too often they were working or fighting bad guys or planning to save the world. Catching flying fire flakes was a welcome change of pace and reminded Korra of when they first met and Asami took her race car driving.

The Avatar grabbed a few flakes and tried to catch them with her mouth. The first one landed on her cheek, the second on the floor, and the third fell into her eye. “Ahhhh, fire in my eye,” she howled. The burning quickly went from bad to hell and Korra froze in panic.

“Oh Spirits,” Asami gasped. She immediately started pushing Korra back to the kitchen and over to the sink. Despite Korra’s frantic flailing, she managed to get her friend’s head under the faucet. She held her eye under the running water for about a minute and rubbed Korra’s back until she was no longer writhing in pain.

Korra stood up with her hair soaked and a red, inflamed eye. “Note to self: no more fire flakes.”

It wasn’t exactly funny but Asami couldn’t keep from laughing. The bellowing chuckles were infectious and soon Korra joined in. They laughed and laughed until they doubled-over with stomach pain and sore cheeks.

“It’s not funny but you look so pitiful and cute,” Asami finally managed to say between joyful gasps of air.

“Well at least I’m cute,” Korra responded as she tried to regain her composure.

The word “cute” lingered in the air once silence fell over them. They exchanged quick, quizzical glances before Korra broke the silence.

“I think we better get some sleep. The first Earth Kingdom state is not too far. We’ll be there by morning.”

Asami diverted her eyes and ran her hand through her hair anxiously. “You’re right, we should.”

* * *

The next few days were full of disappointment. Every new airbender the team encountered opted not to join Tenzin at the northern air temple. Tenzin had tried pitching all his favorite things about the Air Nation - the food, the clothes, the bison - but nothing was convincing enough. Korra, being strong headed as usual, decided she should try her hand at recruiting someone. The Avatar, Bolin, and Mako traveled into the next town in search of a young new airbender. The young man’s mother was very excited to find the Avatar at her door. She desperately wanted her 22 year old son to move out of her basement. Rui, however, was a lethargic and apathetic guy. He had no motivation to leave his parents’ home or join the Air Nation. Despite a few sage words of encouragement from Korra, Rui wouldn’t agree to come. Korra got frustrated and came pretty close to just dragging the couch potato out of his home. His mother surely wanted him gone. Mako and Bolin had to restrain Korra and insist on returning to the airship.

When the trio returned with no new recruits everyone seemed deflated and defeated. They all sat around a grand table with a giant map of the nations. Korra folded her legs in her chair and slouched back so her head hung over the edge. Bolin and Bumi were the only ones with any hope left. Together they came up with an idea to put on a street performance to impress people with airbending and get recruits interested. The team had reached a point where they’d try anything, so they agreed on a plan for their last stop on the way to Ba Sing Se. 

Korra got cleaned up and spent some time tidying her room. She glanced out her window and caught the sunset as it disappeared over the water. Around that time every night, her and Asami met up in the kitchen to enjoy more snacks. The taller woman had beat Korra this night and was perched on the table eating little cakes from a platter she’d found.

The two sat side-by-side on the tabletop with their feet swinging freely. Korra tried the mouth trick with some safer snacks and eventually perfected the technique. Asami showed her how to rest her tongue in the back of her mouth to keep from choking. “It would be pretty anticlimactic if a berry took you out,” Asami said coyly. 

Both women began laughing with their whole bodies. Every nighttime rendezvous on the airship was full of deep laughs and fun times. Korra even joked once that they were basically at summer camp. Asami thought back to all the close friends she had in the past and couldn’t think of one as fun to hangout with as Korra. 

They stayed up way later than they intended and burned through a few candles, keeping the lights off so they wouldn’t get caught. Neither woman even made it to bed. They fell asleep sitting back-to-back on the kitchen floor. Naga came and wrapped her furry body around them to stay warm. Time seemed to escape them when they were with each other.

* * *

Bolin got everyone up and out of bed. He was surprised to find Asami and Korra cuddling up with Naga on the kitchen floor. 

“It’s showtime ladies. Hut hut hut!” Bolin yelled his orders and the two women sat up frantically in a sleepy daze. They looked around until they realized they hadn’t gone to bed and were pressed against each other still. 

Asami swiveled her head around and met Korra’s cyan eyes. They giggled at their current situation- caught red handed after a night of snacks and staying up late. Bolin started yelling again, unsatisfied with their pace.

“We don’t have all day, ladiesssss!”

Korra’s giddy grin turned into a scowl that she shot towards her overzealous friend. She jumped up and stomped over to Bolin and pointed a stern finger right at his nose. “Yell one more order before I’m completely awake, and you’ll have the ‘running away in fear’ role later today.”

Bolin quivered and recoiled away from the strong-looking index. “Th- that’s not a role, Korra,” he stuttered.

“I’ll make it a role,” the Avatar growled. Asami hopped up and pulled Korra away by her shoulder but the Water Tribe woman continued to glare at Bolin as she walked backwards out the kitchen. Naga followed suit and huffed a moist breath in Bolin’s face before heading back to her area.

“Phew!” Bolin exhaled and straightened his posture before continuing with his morning wake-up call. Before long the team was docked in a small town at the edge of a long cliff. Tenzin emerged from the airship and shed his robe to dazzle the crowd with his airbending. Jinora joined in and Korra pretended to apprehend Mako, who was playing the role of a bandit. Korra laid it on thick creating her small vortex of wind and whipped Mako rather hard. She and Asami laughed at Mako’s expense as he quietly protested the realistic performance.

One new airbender was intrigued by the show. His name was Kai and he told the team he was orphaned and running from bandits. When the police showed up it was revealed that Kai was orphaned but was a troublemaker too. He had been adopted but had stolen from his adoptive parents and went on the run. Kai pleaded with Korra and Tenzin for a second chance and acceptance. He believed airbending chose him for a reason.

After some thought, Korra bargained with the police, offering to return all of Kai’s stolen goods if they released him to Team Avatar. She figured he just needed some guidance. The police agreed and let Kai join the group. The young boy wrapped his arms around the Avatar and thanked her for believing in him. She jostled his hair and welcomed him into their motley crew. Mako however, gave the newcomer a stern warning, and put Kai on notice that he was being watched.

Everyone returned to the airship and began preparing for dinner and the final leg to Ba Sing Se. Kai purposefully picked a seat next to Jinora who caught his eye the moment he saw her. Korra wound up seated next to Asami for the first time on the trip. They got the chance to chat with each other over dinner without having to speak across the table or communicate with their eyes. They spoke in a low volume as they assessed how Jinora stared lovingly at Kai all night. “Can you believe that was us once,” Asami questioned under her breath.

Korra muffled her laugh with her hand but Mako still noticed. “What’s so funny,” he asked dryly, assuming they were still going on about the street performance. 

Blue and green eyes shot open wide and darted around the table. Everyone was looking at the two women and waiting for an answer. “Uh...nothing,” Korra said.

“Yeah, we were just laughing at…” Asami looked around quickly for something other than Jinora and Kai to blame their laughter on. “...Bumi’s hair! What’s with that ‘do,” she said nervously with an unsure smile.

“Hey, can’t an old man try something new?” Bumi ran his fingers through his spikey locks which made them stand even taller. The whole dinner table began to laugh and the attention shifted away from Asami and Korra.

“Nice one,” Korra whispered as she nudged her friend with her elbow. Asami smiled proudly. She was growing quite fond of their antics as a pair. 

Once everyone returned to their rooms for the night, Asami slipped across the hall to Korra’s room. She leaned against the doorway and folded her arms as she watched the Avatar try to untangle a ball of string Naga found. Though her hands were big and rough, Korra was very delicate with them in the moment. Her tongue was poking out with determination and her brown was scrunched up as she focused, not noticing Asami standing nearby.

The industrialist cleared her throat to make her presence known. “Oh hey! Come in,” Korra insisted. 

Asami sat on the floor next to Korra as she continued to unweave the string. A particularly small knot gave her some trouble and Asami could sense the frustration rising in the other woman. She gently took the string into her own hands without saying a word. After a life of being tended to, Asami had soft dainty fingers and silky smooth skin. She effortlessly undid the tangles and passed the freed string back to Korra as it became undone.

“You’re so amazing,” Korra said softly, not knowing if she meant to keep that in her head. Asami smiled in response. “You’re not so bad yourself, Avatar.”

Instead of their usual trip to the kitchen, the two women hung out in Korra’s room. They searched the entire airship for pillows and piled them all on the floor. They built a fort like little kids and Korra used fire bending and a few rocks to make silly shadows on the wall. Asami listed off her favorite animals and Korra did her best to bend the earth to match each request. 

“Oo, do a turtleduck,” Asami begged playfully. “I love turtleducks.”

Korra pressed her lips together and mumbled a few swear words as she tried to bend the rock into a turtleduck shape. After a few seconds she was satisfied with her work and raised it up in front of the flame. “Done!”

Asami laughed so hard she rolled onto her back. “That looks more like an arctic hippo, Korra!” The amusement continued to bellow from Asami’s chest and was reinvigorated every time she looked up. 

Korra’s face drooped with dismay at first, but she couldn’t help but chuckle too. Asami was too adorable to be mad at. “I guess it is pretty round,” Korra admitted playfully. While her friend continued to crack up, she took the rock and kept bending with her full focus. She used airbending to smooth the rough edges and firebending to char a turtle shell pattern onto the stone. By the time Asami caught her breath Korra had crafted a perfect turtleduck figurine.

Asami stared at how cute and intricate it was after only a few minutes of fine tuning. “Korra,” she said, almost in a sigh. “This is...wow.”

The Avatar blushed at Asami’s reaction. She placed the figurine in the other woman’s hand. “You keep it,” she added.

For a split second, Asami thought she might cry. Turtleducks were her favorite animals and she was starting to think that Korra was her favorite person. Maybe...just maybe.


	3. The Earth Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finally makes it to Ba Sing Se. To their surprise, the queen isn't as welcoming and helpful as they had hoped she'd be. Korra and Asami go off on a mission, everyone else gets quite the run around, and Zaheer continues on his mission to reassemble his team, unbeknownst to the Avatar.

The morning sun is starting to get hot. Bumi and Kai sharpen their new airbending skills but it’s proving to be hard for an old beardog to learn new tricks. Kai out-maneuvers Bumi and knocks him off his feet as Korra, Asami, and Jinora look on. Moments later the airship glides over the inner wall of Ba Sing Se and floats over the lower ring. All the passengers on the ship can smell the filth and squalor down below. Bolin cringes at the thought of his dad growing up in this place. The middle and upper rings are drastically different, revealing a cruel caste system in the great Earth Kingdom. A bad feeling creeps up Korra’s spine but she can’t quite figure what it is.

* * *

As the airship landed, Grand Secretariat Gun shuffled towards the visiting aircraft. As passengers filed down the ramp he greeted them quickly before listing off a host of rules. It sounded as if the queen didn’t even want visitors based on all the stipulations put in place before meeting her. Korra remarked that there were “an awful lot of rules,” with a perturbed frown. 

Gun ignored her complaint and rushed the guests to hide the animals before the highly allergic queen spotted them. He then hurried Korra out of the guest house and across the estate to the queen’s topiary. When the Avatar stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the garden, whirlpools, and walkways, the queen was berating her servants. Garden keepers hustled about rearranging earth at their queen’s request. Korra had never met someone so rude and demanding. 

Queen Hou-Ting seemed disinterested in actually hearing what the Avatar had to say. In fact, she requested a favor from Korra before agreeing to help her. She claimed she had tax money stored in a nearby town that had been overrun with outlaws. If Korra retrieved the money, Hou-Ting would have the Dai Li help find any new airbenders in the city. 

Despite feeling unsettled by the queen’s character, the young Avatar agreed to retrieve the money. When she returned to the guest house everyone was looking for Kai. He was missing and Mako was pretty confident he was up to no good. Despite his bad track record, Tenzin argued that such a young kid should not be left to fend for himself. Korra suggested that Mako and Bolin search for Kai, Tenzin and Jinora wait at the house in case he returned, and her and Asami would go retrieve the queen’s money. 

“Sounds like a plan,” said Asami as she stepped toward Korra.”If we take the airship we can be back by this evening.”

Korra liked the idea of them teaming up for an important Avatar mission. Katara used to tell stories all the time about her and Aang working together before they defeated Ozai. They did serious stuff like take down the Fire Nation factory that was polluting a nearby river village. But they also did fun stuff together like penguin sledding. 

A subtle smile formed on Korra’s face until she remembered that Aang and Katara were a couple. Her own thoughts made her blush. “Yup, okay, good. Sounds great. I’m just gonna...head...somewhere else...to get ready,” Korra stammered before jetting off to avoid anyone noticing how red her face was.

* * *

That afternoon the two women left Ba Sing Se to find the secluded vault. 

Looking out at the vast rugged land beyond the city’s walls, Asami wondered, “Are you sure we shouldn’t have bought more people to collect the tax money?”

“Royal Guard’s waiting at the vault,” Korra explained. “I doubt anything will happen. I think her majesty just likes ordering me around.”

Asami raised one brow at her friend. “You mean someone can _actually_ tell you what to do?”

“Hey. I’m not _that_ stubborn...Am I?” Korra was at it again, asking questions she wasn’t sure she wanted the answer to.

The CEO’s face softened and she giggled. “No. I’m just messing with you. When it comes to the most important stuff, you’re the first person looking for sound advice. I admire that about you.” Asami wasn’t sure if her compliment came off weird so her posture stiffened and she trained her eyes on the skies outside the windows.

Korra didn’t even notice, she was just flattered by her friend’s words. “That means a lot coming from you,” she said. 

“Coming from me? What does that mean,” Asami probed. 

Then it was Korra wondering if she had said something odd. She tried to explain her thinking. “I just mean that you’re so successful to be 19. I spent my whole life on a compound training to be the Avatar and I’m not even all that good at it. It’s just impressive, is all.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck as it started to sweat from nervousness. This friendship thing was harder than people made it out to be. No wonder Asami was her first true best friend. 

“I never thought of my success as my own. Most of what I have was handed down from my father. Now that his legacy is tarnished, I feel like I’m at square one. I haven’t accomplished anything on my own,” Asami replied with a defeated tone.

“No way! You’ve accomplished a lot since your father went to prison,” Korra rebutted. She grabbed each of the other woman’s arms just above the elbow and craned her neck downward to look into those bright green eyes. “You made the mecha suits mass producible. You dug Future Industries out of debt after its reputation was ruined. You revamped the airship division and you hammered out a deal with the world’s craziest business mogul. That’s all pretty amazing,” Korra insisted tenderly.

“Well that last one was mostly Bolin and kind of backfired on me, but I get your point.” Asami looked back into Korra’s blue eyes and realized how similar they were in being hard on themselves. “I could rattle off a similar list for you,” she sassed.

“Don’t worry, Tenzin beat you to it the day we finally found Daw. I guess I’m pretty hard on myself too,” the Avatar admitted as if she could read Asami’s mind. The two of them hovered near each other until the closeness felt hot and almost unbearable.

A ridge of mountains appeared on the horizon and they knew they were getting close. “I should land this thing,” Asami suggested bashfully, still standing with only inches between them.

Korra took a big step back and away from the helm so Asami could work her magic. “Right. Aye aye, captain,” she said awkwardly before making an about face towards the exit ramp.

The ship floated to a halt in the middle of the town where there were no buildings or homes. The duo quickly identified the vault and the Royal Guard and made their way over. The money was loaded onto a wheel barrel and three guards began walking it to the ship. Suddenly a red flare shot into the sky and the women immediately knew trouble was afoot. A hoard of outlaws with mopeds and an armored truck began speeding towards the guards and the money. Two earthbenders cartwheeled off their hotrods and hurled three boulders at the queen’s guards. They didn’t even attempt to fight and scurried away from the mob.

“So much for our escort,” Asami panned while sliding on her electrified glove.

“Maybe we _should’ve_ bought everybody,” Korra added, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. 

The pair dashed towards the money and made their stand. A battle ensued, two against twelve. Korra crumbled the ground beneath the outlaws and sent them all stumbling backwards. Two men gunned it towards Asami but she propelled herself over them in a flying roundoff and tased them with her glove. As she stuck the landing, an air strike narrowly caught another bandit as he reached out to grab her. The industrialist looked over and saw Korra was covering her blindspots. The two advanced towards the few men left standing but they began to retreat. As the leader of the mob hopped on the back of the armored truck he yelled, “You’re on the wrong side of this fight, Avatar. That gold belongs to the people, not the queen.”

The proclamation echoed through Korra’s ears. “Why do I get the feeling that he’s right?”

They loaded the money onto the airship and returned to Ba Sing Se. Gun escorted Korra to the throne room to report her successes to Queen Hou-Ting. Turns out, Korra’s gut was right. The queen made up a lie that the Dai Li didn’t find any new airbenders and she asked the Avatar to leave the city. 

That was the last straw for the hot headed young woman. “You make me do your dirty work, extorting your own citizens, for your stupid palaces and topiaries and then you just want to send me away? We’re not going anywhere until we find some airbenders,” Korra hollered at Hou-Ting. The queen looked on silently and Korra added, “we _know_ there are some here!”

The queen promptly banished Korra from her sight. Korra began to storm off but spun around and pointed her finger up at the throne like a deadly arrow. “This isn’t over. I’m going to find the airbenders!”

* * *

Korra burst into the guest house after stomping all the way across the estate. She was sporting a seriously contorted frown and tightly wound shoulders. When she got to the dining room she dropped her weight in the nearest chair and huffed in anger. Tenzin was asleep with Jinora and the brothers hadn’t returned yet. 

Asami was the only one around to comfort the young Avatar. She approached cautiously and announced herself calmly. Just hearing her soothing voice made Korra relax some. The younger woman let her scowl melt away and said “I’m glad to see someone I don’t want to punch.”

Asami winced at the thought of taking a hit delivered by Korra’s muscular arms. “I’m guessing the queen isn’t going to help us,” the businesswoman assumed.

“No! She isn’t! And I’m the total idiot that ran off to the middle of nowhere like her evil henchman. This search for the airbenders is a complete disaster,” Korra lamented. She folded her arms on the table and buried her head between them. She might have stayed like that all night if two soft hands didn’t take hold of her achy shoulders. A firm but gentle pressure relieved her muscles of knots and tension. Without knowing it she let out a guttural moan.

Asami smirked as her fingers undid the stress in her friend’s body. “How’s that,” she asked coyishly. 

“Huh?...It’s uh... _really_ nice,” Korra crooned with delight. All the rigidity in her body was gone and all she could think of was the image of Asami delicately untangling string the other night. In that moment, Korra felt like she was a knotted mess of string herself.

Asami leaned against the table next to Korra and shared a caring smile. “You could use a real massage. I know a guy in Republic City if you’re interested.”

A drunken grin overtook Korra’s face and she nodded in agreement. 

The two women sat at the table while Korra described all the ways she disliked the Earth Queen. Asami challenged some of her poorly thought out grievances, but generally understood why Korra was so upset. They talked for several hours before they noticed the time. They decided to get some rest, so they both stood up at the same time. “I’m no masseuse, but I give good hugs,” Korra announced with open arms.

The other woman laughed and shifted her weight so she sort of fell into Korra’s arms for a hug. Each woman headed to a different side of the house to find their beds. Even as the night wore on in different rooms, the warm embrace left a tantalizing feeling in each of their heads.


	4. In Harm's Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of old friends and new friends, Team Avatar makes a breakthrough with their airbender search in the Earth Kingdom. The truth is revealed about the Avatars sheltered childhood when she finds out about Zaheer. Korra and Asami are becoming much closer and wonder how strong their friendship will become.

As the Avatar slept off her rage and Mako and Bolin learned about their families, Kai struggled to calm himself inside his prison cell miles from everyone else. It was so dark and cold it made his bones hurt. The other prisoners were nervous and defeated. Kai hoped that help was on its way. Even if he didn’t deserve it.

* * *

Around mid-morning, Asami found Korra outside the guest house pacing back and forth. The Avatar was muttering profanities under her breath and scowling at the ground. Her pace was so quick that she bumped into Asami as the industrialist came down the steps. “Umph,” she grunted as their bodies collided. 

Asami stumbled backward because the impact caught her off guard. Her arms reached outward for balance as she teetered onto her heels. Korra instinctively grabbed hold and stopped her friend from falling over. She pulled her back onto her feet but kept a firm grasp until Asami regained her bearings. 

“Still got a lot of pent up aggression, I see,” Asami noted as she straightened her coat.

“Ugh, I do. I can’t stop thinking about what those stupid outlaws said. What if they’re right and I’m helping this queen take advantage of struggling citizens?” Korra dragged her hands down her face with exasperation. Asami placed a hand on the shorter woman’s shoulder and made a suggestion. “How about we work some of that frustration out?” Korra tilted her head and squinted, unsure of what Asami had in mind.

The CEO guided Korra to a shed full of exercise gear in the back of the house. The Water Tribe woman couldn’t have been happier to see exercise equipment. She rummaged through the dusty items and pulled out a few sparring pads. “Would you mind,” she asked Asami, holding up the hand pads.

“I think I can take a few hits,” Asami replied confidently. She slid the pads on and Korra helped lace them up tight. Then they got right to it. 

Korra took a fighting stance and threw a few combinations of punches. Jabs, uppercuts, elbows, and hooks were all strung together with sliding feet and rotating hips. Asami swung her arms out and Korra bobbed and weaved, returning each throw with another combo.

“I know the Earth Queen is lying to me. I can tell by that stupid little queenie smirk of hers,” the Avatar complained as she swung. “And I can’t believe I helped her. I should’ve known she was using me.” Korra’s anger boiled over and she airbent 4 feet off the ground and spun into a roundhouse kick. The force sent Asami stumbling backward and one of the pads flew across the yard.

“Woah, hey,” Asami protested. “I think I could use a break. You letting off steam is starting to hurt...a lot,” she explained as she slid off the other pad and shook the pain out her hand.

“Sorry,” Korra cried, hoping she didn’t do any real harm.

Before she could say more, Pabu scurried past the two women, catching their attention. They followed him with their eyes until they saw Bolin and Mako running towards them. Bolin was out of breath but tried to summarize the crazy 24 hours that him and Mako survived. His thoughts were fractured and short and he collapsed to the ground from hyperventilation.

The taller woman quirked her head and raised a brow at Bolin’s dramatic synopsis. “Can you interpret that,” Asami requested.

Mako more clearly explained that the Earth Queen was taking airbenders for her army. 

“She was lying. I knew it,” Korra proclaimed. She clenched her fist with new found anger and began saying, “I swear, the next time I see her-”

“It’s the queen,” Asami interrupted with a hushed tone. Korra looked to her side to see that her friend was right. She internally thanked the spirits that level-headed Asami cut her off before the queen heard anything.

Hou-Ting approached the group in a palanquin carried by four guards. Bolin tucked Pabu in his coat just in the nick of time. The queen and Gun exited the palanquin and addressed the group all at once. They claimed that the Dai Li had found a lead on some airbenders in another province. The Avatar feigned excitement and gave a lazy cheer. Queen Hou-Ting suggested they depart that evening, causing Korra to panic. How would she find the hidden airbenders that fast?

She tapped her finger tips together nervously and suggested that it was too soon to leave. The queen appeared suspicious of Korra’s stalling but Asami offered a solid excuse. “Our airship is having engine trouble. It’ll take me until tomorrow to finish the repairs.” 

Before she could question them any further, the queen succumbed to a sneezing fit brought on by Pabu’s dander. She almost lost her crown as she jerked and sniffled. Instead of pressing the issue, she returned to her palanquin and Korra thanked Asami for buying them some time. 

* * *

Jinora used her spirit projection skills to find Kai and the other airbenders in a secret military compound beneath the queen’s palace. Everyone gathered in the guest house dining room to plan a rescue. Bumi had a kooky plan but a knock at the door hushed the group before they fleshed it out. 

Assuming it was the queen, Pabu crawled into Bolin’s shirt, everyone hushed, and Tenzin cautiously opened the door. All for not because it was actually Lin Beifong. She strutted purposefully into the house and announced that Korra needed to leave Ba Sing Se immediately because of Zaheer. The Avatar was lost as she unsuccessfully probed Tenzin and Lin for more information. She raised her voice to interject their conversation and demand answers about this looming threat. Tenzin sighed with guilt. He knew he should have told Korra about Zaheer when she moved to Republic City. He couldn’t avoid telling her any longer.

He explained that Zaheer and three other powerful benders attempted to kidnap Korra when she was a baby. The Water Tribe woman had the epiphany that Zaheer’s attack was the reason she was kept in the south pole her whole life. It all made sense suddenly. Lin insisted that Korra leave the city immediately to avoid being found but she refused. The airbenders were still stuck and Korra was determined to save them.

Lin reluctantly agreed so long as they left by night. Bumi, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Korra and Jinora snuck into the compound while Asami and Lin prepped the airships for a quick getaway. The airbenders were sprung from their cells and led above ground. When they got outside they were surrounded by the queen and her Dai Li agents. Hou-Ting commanded the Avatar to leave Ba Sing Se and return the airbenders to the army. Korra refused and the Dai Li attacked. The new airbenders combined their powers to hold off the guards until the airships arrived.

Once everyone boarded they peered out the window until the palace became unrecognizable in the distance. An air of calmness took over the ship as they continued to safety. The peaceful silence was broken by the loud thud of Oogi landing on the deck. Tenzin and Korra found all the new recruits in the great room. She informed them that they were all safe and suggested they get some rest until they reached a good landing point. 

After making sure all the airbenders were settled in, Korra went looking for Asami. She checked the bedroom, the kitchen, the great room, and even the level with Naga and Oogi. Asami was nowhere to be found. Just before giving up her search, Korra passed Bolin in the hall. “Hey! Korra! What’s shakin’, buddy? We haven’t hung out this entire trip. Are you avoiding me,” he jested.

Korra chuckled a bit and lightly punched Bolin’s shoulder. “Come on, you know that’s not true.”

“I have no way to prove that we have a loving, caring, deeply connected friendship. We hardly ever speak,” he asserted with feigned offense. Bolin’s hyperbole made Korra laugh even more. Catching up with Bolin made her forget she was even looking for Asami. Bolin gave Korra all the details about his family and what he learned about his dad. Then he gave a play-by-play of how he and Mako lost Kai and got stuck in the outer ring.  _ Then _ he went on about how his cousin’s moldy fruit reminded him of his childhood on the streets of Republic City. “It was such a crazy few days,” he whimpered with tears welling in his eyes.

“Oh don’t cry Bolin. We’re all safe now,” Korra said as she patted his back stiffly. Bolin was not afraid to express his emotions and show his sensitive side. The young Avatar was the exact opposite. She had been an act-first-think-later-don’t-get-too-invested type of girl. Seeing her friend open up so easily made her more aware of how guarded she was at times. She softened her voice and comforted Bolin with words of encouragement, noting how amazing his family turned out to be.

When the big lug was done sniffling he grabbed Korra up in a big bear hug that lifted her off her feet. “Nice catching up, pal,” she managed to eek out with her chest constricted in the embrace. Bolin went on with his night and Korra realized she never found Asami. She rubbed her chin and tapped her foot while thinking for a few moments. Then a light went off in her head. The engine room!

The spiral stairs leading into the engine room made Korra’s presence known as they clicked under her shoes. Asami was tinkering with some noisy valves when she heard the measured footsteps coming closer. She looked up and greeted the other woman, “what brings you down here?”

“Oh nothing. I couldn’t find you earlier and thought this might be a good place to check.”

“Not a bad guess,” Asami replied but she had a feeling Korra didn’t just guess her whereabouts. It seemed as though Korra had picked up on some of the CEO’s tendencies, quirks, and habits. After a day like the one they had, Asami was always looking for a project to take her mind off things. Ever since she was little she kept puzzles, blocks, tools, and all types of widgets with her to quiet her anxieties. It’s the reason she picked up so much about engineering and mechanics.

“Well...it wasn’t a total guess,” Korra confessed. “After Bolin talked my ear off about his family, I kind of remembered you telling me this is your happy place,” she said as she looked around at all the machinery and metal.

Asami blushed. It was as if the other woman had read her mind. “I didn’t think you’d remember that as much as I talk your ear off,” she said bashfully.

“My ears are doing just fine. See! They’re right here,” Korra rebutted as she pulled her ears out away from her head. This earned a laugh from Asami. 

The green-eyed woman walked over to Korra and tugged her ear playfully. “You’re right. Nice and secure.” Both women erupted in laughter. The chuckles got louder each time they caught each other’s eyes. They made a habit of laughing until their abs hurt and this was no different.

When they caught their breaths they decided to head back to the main level and check on the new passengers. As they climbed the stairs and made small talk, Asami took a mental inventory of all the things she had learned about her new best friend since they left Republic City. She could hardly believe that they packed so much getting to know each other into a few short weeks. Yet, she had not worn tired of hearing about Korra’s life at the south pole, and training with her bending masters, and mischief on the compound. 

“Uhhh...Earth to Asami,” Korra drawled. “You wanna grab a few snacks while everyone’s in the great room or what?”

“Oh! Sorry, I zoned out for a second there,” Asami said. “I could go for some noodles. But only if you finish your story from the other day about sneaking off to Republic City last year.”

Korra loved telling that story but rarely found anyone willing to listen. “Deal,” she said with a big smile. “Race you there!”

The pair took off through the halls, off to share food and fun times, which had become the bedrock of their blossoming friendship. 


	5. The Metal Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tenzin offered all the freed airbenders a choice to return to their families or travel to the Northern Air Temple, the group split up. Korra, Asami, Lin, Mako and Bolin set off to Republic City and Tenzin took the new recruits to the air temple. Pursuit of yet another new airbender leads Korra and friends to new places and new calamity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter had so much plot. There's much more KorrAsami in this chapter for you all! I'm going to post chapters daily (or close to that) until I finish covering Book Three. If you're enjoying the read let me know. I love feedback and hearing about what people like about this pairing!

An afternoon breeze cut between the mountains surrounding the teens and their airship. Korra launches a ball 400 meters up river for Naga to chase. Lin criticizes the younger woman’s lax demeanor in light of the news about Zaheer. Korra reminded the chief that no one knew their location. As they were talking Mako reported news of another airbender in a nearby town called Zaofu. Lin grimaced at the mere mention of the metal city but Korra insisted on following up with every airbender she could find. 

* * *

The small crew landed in Zaofu, a dazzling city made almost entirely out of metal. Bolin conjectured that Beifong must have felt right at home in the glimmering town. She scoffed at him and refused to exit the airship. When Korra tried to get her to come along, she snapped at the young Avatar to hurry up and find the new airbender without telling anyone she was there. “Okay Chief cranky pants,” Korra sassed before disembarking from the ship.

The four friends were met at the gates of the city by a truthseer named Aiwei. He asked if anyone else was with them and Korra lied about Lin, as requested. They took a train through the city up to the home of the metal clan’s matriarch. It was a sprawling estate with several buildings, multiple levels, and plush landscaping. Aiwei led them into an auditorium where a half-dozen metalbenders were propelling from the walls and ceilings with feather-like grace and synchrony. A grey-haired woman called for the dance rehearsal to end and met the group near the door. Aiwei introduced her as the town’s leader, Suyin. She however, needed no introductions, she quickly identified Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin. 

The wise diplomat explained that she made it her business to know something about every important visitor in her city. Aiwei took a moment to whisper to Suyin that he knew Korra lied about the number of people they were traveling with. When challenged about it, Korra confessed that Lin Beifong was in town but didn’t want anyone to know. Suyin perked her head up and exclaimed, “Lin’s here? Well I would love to say hello.”

Korra asked how the two older women knew each other and a look of disappointment took over Su’s face. She revealed that her and Lin were estranged sisters. Team Avatar and Su traveled back to the airship and convinced Lin to come into the city. The policewoman was not happy to see her half-sister and expressed her discontent openly. However, she agreed to join them. 

Back at the estate Suyin introduced Korra to her four youngest children. Each of them was multi-talented and gifted, much like the rest of the citizens of Zaofu. The culture of the city was one of excellence in many fields. Suyin herself boasted the titles of leader, mother, wife, dancer, and collector of rare meteorites. Korra was thoroughly impressed. She spent the rest of the evening training Suyin’s daughter, Opal, in airbending, despite Lin's grumpy insistence on leaving. 

After training, nearly the entire first family had dinner with their honored guests. Lin was disgruntled the whole time. She made snarky remarks in response to everything Su said. Things reached a peak when Varrick showed up. The wacky mogul took a seat next to a perturbed Asami. “What are you doing here,” she asked pointedly, trying to contain her ire. Varrick skirted the question and asked about “their” company. “You mean _my_ company? Future Industries reverted back to me after you plotted to abduct the President,” Asami hissed.

Varrick pointed out that he was never found guilty by the courts and credited his freedom to the “universe” setting him free. Seeing a criminal living amongst her sister’s family enraged Lin. She condemned Su’s laissez views on justice and stormed out, effectively ending dinner.

* * *

Though it was late in the evening there was a generous amount of activity on the estate. Korra had attempted to inspire open mindedness with Lin by having Opal talk with her, but it backfired badly. The Avatar chastised Lin for being heartless and called her a bitter, lonely woman. Walking back to her room, Korra began to feel awful about what she said and how Opal was hurt in the process. “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” she mumbled to herself.

Her train of thought was broken as she heard clambering in a nearby bedroom. She craned her head around the corner and saw Asami disassembling her electrified glove and wiping the parts clean. She stared for a few seconds as the industrialist worked screws loose and placed them in neat piles. As she toiled away she spoke under her breath, but Korra could read on her lips all the profanity being used. Asami had tied her hair back but a single lock was left resting on her face, brushing against her cheek. The raven-haired woman kept swiveling her head to flip the hair out her way. Korra thought about walking over and pinning the hair behind Asami’s ear. 

In her head the gesture seemed a tad bit too intimate, so she decided against it. She stepped all the way into the room and knocked on the doorframe to get Asami’s attention. “Hey...you,” Korra said awkwardly. Asami looked up and went from a tortuous frown to a warm smile after realizing it was Korra in her doorway. 

The Avatar walked over to the desk and took a seat opposite Asami. She used her index finger to shuffle some bolts around on the desktop and asked if her friend was doing okay. She knew the answer was “no” but wanted to be more indirect.

“I don’t know. Seeing Varrick tonight made me feel…” Asami paused and thought about it. “It made me feel small,” she stated, stopping herself from saying more. Her and Korra had talked about the rough transition of power from her father, to Varrick, to herself. She didn’t want to sound like a broken record.

Korra placed her hand under the deconstructed electric glove and guided it out of Asami’s grasp. Just as Asami had recognized her friend’s anguish the night they returned with the queen’s tax money, Korra recognized Asami’s tumultuous mood after her run-in with Varrick. Korra placed her hand softly on top of her friend’s and looked into her eyes with sincerity. “There’s nothing small about you. You have a giant heart, and brain, and spirit,” Korra said warmly. “Take it from someone who turned into a literal spirit giant.”

Asami was overwhelmed with emotions. She was self-conscious, flattered, appreciative, and tickled all at once. She managed to flash a smile across the desk. Her hand turned over under Korra's so their fingers became interlocked. Asami used her thumb to trace Korra’s surprisingly soft knuckles. To be so powerful, the Avatar had quite a soft side, literally and figuratively. “You’re so sweet,” Asami said.

“You know, I’ve been working on that,” Korra admitted. Her time in Republic City, dating Mako, and fighting Amon and Unalaq, made her more open to different parts of herself. She had come a long way in connecting with her spiritual side and recognizing other people’s pain. She was always a kind person, but had more recently figured out how to be empathetic.

“I don’t mean to dwell on this whole Varrick thing but I can’t get it out of my head. I let Mako get thrown in jail when he was trying to protect me. I’m a lousy CEO.” Asami diverted her eyes in shame, but Korra shifted her body to catch them again.

“Tenzin helped me realize that it’s normal to have high expectations for yourself. But you have to forgive yourself for making mistakes.”

“That might be harder than it sounds. Just a few days ago you were reminding me of how far Future Industries has come but my stupid brain won’t let me be happy about it,” Asami said with a hint of frustration.

Here they were again, acting as a mirror for each other, and helping one another heal. Korra knew that feeling of being out of control, especially after her memories returned in the Tree of Time. She reconnected with her spiritual side but also remembered all the things she’d done wrong in her life. She hated the idea of Asami suffering in that way too. “If you want, I can keep reminding you of how great you are until those pesky thoughts go away,” Korra offered.

Asami blushed at being called “great” and tightened her hold on Korra’s hand. “I’d like that a lot.”

The two women let quietness fill the air while they reflected on their talk. Having a friend’s support was proving to be invaluable to them both during this time in their lives. They developed a firm and unwavering trust between them. Their ideals and goals meshed so well. Everything they said and felt was in sync. In past friendships they were forced to compromise on their needs and desires to be supportive, but that wasn’t the case this time. Their companionship was organic and well aligned. 

After a few minutes of soaking in each other’s presence, Korra got antsy. She didn’t want to make Asami feel uncomfortable so she pulled her hand back and started fidgeting with the nuts and bolts again. 

Asami picked the glove back up and turned it so Korra could see the inner workings of the weapon. “Check out this electric node,” she said.

The younger woman squinted as she tried to decipher what she was looking at. “Uh, what’s an electric node,” Korra asked cluelessly. 

A bit of excitement came over the engineer as she stood up from her chair. She dragged her seat to Korra’s side of the desk as close as it could be to the other woman. When she sat again her arm brushed against Korra’s, sending a tingle down her spine. Asami tried to ignore the sensation but her red face betrayed her. Still, she leaned over and started describing mechanisms and functionalities of her glove to Korra. The Avatar wasn't great with technology but she listened intently, happy to be Asami’s student.

They took the entire glove apart, cleaned it, and put it back together. “Wow! I knew you were smart, Asami, but I’m starting to think you’re like a genius,” Korra proclaimed.

“I wouldn’t go that far. Baatar and Varrick are geniuses. I’m just good with my hands and reading schematics.”

“If you say so,” Korra panned with a shrug. “No way I could do all this.”

Instead of saying something clever in return, Asami accepted the compliment. She gathered up her tools and her glove and stored them away in a dresser drawer. When she turned around, Korra was standing just inches away. She could feel the heat coming off her chiseled body. The green-eyed woman placed her hands on the dresser and leaned back slightly to get a better view. Korra was just standing with a mischievous grin on her face, waiting for Asami to ask what she was thinking.

The taller woman gave in and asked “what’s that look for?”

“You know what would be fun?” 

Asami raised a brow, expecting to hear something crazy.

“We should check out the kitchen. If the chef’s cooking is any indication, there has to be a ton of snacks in there,” Korra said giddily. 

Despite being apprehensive about raiding their host’s kitchen, Asami agreed to a late night rendezvous. 

* * *

Dressed in night clothes, the two women crept quietly through the hall’s of Su’s home. They cut a few corners pressed against the wall to stay out of sight. Perched on the tips of their toes, they slowly made their way past the dining room to the kitchen. 

Korra peaked in first to make sure the coast was clear. The room was empty so she waved for Asami to follow her in. With exceptional stealth, they went through the cabinets, jars, and shelves, and gathered anything that caught their eyes. There was a large working space in the middle of the kitchen and they laid all their snacks out on the smooth metal countertop. There were fruit pies, macaroons, sweet buns, kale cookies, berries, moon peaches, and candies from all four nations. The Avatar’s mouth watered as she looked over their spread.

“You found some wagashi bites,” Asami squeaked when she noticed the puff pastries on the table. She swooped one up and shoved it in her mouth. “Mmm-I haven’t had these-mmm mmm-since my last vacation to Kyoshi Island,” she mumbled with a full mouth.

Korra giggled at her friend’s excitement and poor manners. She picked one up for herself and popped it in her mouth. A creamy strawberry filling exploded across her taste buds and her eyes rolled back in bliss. “So good,” she moaned through a mouthful of dessert. 

The duo picked through their snacks slowly and gossiped like usual. Korra had a feeling that Bolin and Opal liked each other, and Asami couldn’t agree more. They speculated about Su and Lin’s upbringing in Republic City without their fathers. As only children, Korra and Asami longed for siblings. They couldn’t imagine hating a brother or sister. Then the conversation shifted to Zaheer and his accomplices. In discussing the potential for danger, Korra propped her elbows on the counter and sat her chin on her fists.

She let out a huff of air that blew her hair out her face. “There’s always someone out to get me,” she said exhaustedly. 

Asami nodded helplessly. It was tough watching Korra clash with a new enemy almost every month. She felt for her friend. “Good thing you’ve got us to help you.”

The younger woman smiled. Having help saving the world was very appreciated. 

Out of nowhere they heard a growly voice coming from down the hall, “who left this light on?”

Korra swept up all their scraps and food in an air sphere and the two women ducked behind the counter. They held their breath as the footsteps came into the kitchen and stopped. It was the chef and he glanced around his work area before shutting off the lights.

Wide-eyed and stiff, the pair remained on the floor until they couldn’t hear footsteps anymore. When the chef was long gone they bursted into hushed laughter, covering their mouths to keep from getting caught. All the waste was tossed out and they hurried back to their rooms. Korra walked Asami all the way to her door and said goodnight. She kind of hoped for a hug but settled for one of Asami’s sultry smiles. 

She walked back to her room and fell into her bed. It had gotten awfully late. Korra shot a stream of air under her covers and slid beneath them while they hovered above the bed. As she got cozy her mind filled with plans to spend more time with Asami. She was thoroughly enjoying their camaraderie and never wanted it to end. She hoped her friend felt the same way.


	6. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra learns how to metal bend and explores Zaofu with Asami. The Beifong sisters do some painful healing of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode had no Korrasami action so I got to run wild with my imagination! Hope you all enjoy!

Back in Republic City, Zaheer infiltrates Air Temple Island posing as a commoner that’s just acquired airbending. When he’s caught snooping in Tenzin’s study, Kya recognizes him and a fight ensues. Zaheer slipped away but his plans for the city were foiled. 

The metal walls of Zaofu opened up just before dawn, awakening the city. The smell of breakfast spread throughout Su’s home, rousing her visitors from their sleep. There was much more to do and learn in the metal city.

* * *

After a night of tossing and turning, Korra is entangled with her covers. She grunts and groans trying to free herself then uses airbending to blow everything to the ground. She let out a raspy growl and stretched her muscles from her fingertips to her toes. The first thing she thought of when she awoke was her night with Asami. 

The Water Tribe woman left her room and shuffled down the hall, still coming out of her sleepy haze. She looked into Asami’s room and found it empty. Korra figured everyone must be at breakfast already since she could smell the delicious food ruminating from the other side of the house. An urge to pee came over her and she made her way to the bathroom. 

Without knocking or paying any attention at all, she entered the bathroom and proceeded to relieve herself. Before she could finish, the divider in the corner slid open and Asami stepped out of the shower, loosely wrapped in a towel.

“Ahhh,” Asami screamed, not expecting to see anyone else in the room with her.

“Ahhh,” Korra echoed. The younger woman was mortified and grabbed the nearest object to cover her pants-less bottom half. “Oh Spirits, I didn’t realize you were in here,” she yelled apologetically.

Asami held back the urge to laugh as Korra sat frozen on the toilet holding a metal sculpture in front of her body. “I’m just gonna go,” Asami said before sauntering away.

A cringed look was plastered across Korra’s face for at least 20 minutes while she got dressed for the day. She didn’t think she could look Asami in the eyes ever again. As she headed out her bedroom door, a heavy towel was tossed at her head. When she yanked it off her friend was standing there laughing. “That’s for barging in without knocking,” she quipped. Asami stood with her hand on her hip and a sly look in her green eyes.

Hot, redness rose up Korra’s face until she looked like a radish. “I deserved that.”

“Let’s get to breakfast. I’m starving,” Asami said, making Korra relax a bit. The shorter woman threw the towel in her room and walked with her friend to the dining hall. Her heart was still fluttering from embarrassment but she managed to temper her nerves before they encountered everyone enjoying a breakfast feast. Her and Asami sat next to each other and got caught up on the morning conversations around the table. 

Wei and Wing raced into the dining room to grab a few bites to eat before a game of power disc. They teased each other with friendly smack talk. Korra could appreciate their competitive spirit. The twin boys invited her to join them on the court. 

“Oh!” Korra shrugged her shoulders meekly. “I don’t think I would be much competition since I can’t metalbend.”

Su looked shocked. “ _Really_ ,” she asked. “Lin never offered to train you?”

“Nope,” Korra replied flatly. She gave it some thought and added, “I guess I never brought it up because I was learning to airbend, then there was the pro bending, then I got tied up fighting the equalists. It...was a busy few months,” she concluded.

Su sighed and lifted her nose in the air at the idea of her sister being helpful. “Well, it’s probably for the best. I’m sure Lin would be a terrible teacher,” she said jokingly. Everyone at the table chuckled. Su then offered to train Korra on the basics of metalbending, to which the Avatar happily agreed.

Opal suggested that Bolin train as well but he timidly passed on the offer. Before Opal could ask about his apprehension a whirring noise sounded through the hall. All the metal in the room began to rattle, including Su’s traditional necklace. Someone in a metal suit stepped into the doorway and all the small metal in the room went flying - cups, plates, jewelry, and even the spoon resting in Bolin’s mouth. “It works,” Varrick shouted from the hall as he took off the helmet to his magnetic suit. 

Apparently, breakfast was over.

* * *

Korra spent the morning training with Su to learn metalbending. In a short time she was controlling meteorites and bending the rocks to her will. Su was pleased to declare her the first metalbending Avatar. There was a lunch break around high noon and Korra found Lin doubled over in her room. The chief wouldn’t admit that she was sick after seeing an acupuncturist but the Avatar could tell something was wrong.

Lin returned to the healer and finished her treatment. It unlocked memories of her and Su fighting as kids. She also remembered the day she arrested her little sister for helping Triads flee a crime scene. Her and Su were so at odds, and Toph never knew how to fix their relationship. 

Once she finished her treatment, Lin was determined to address her sister once and for all. She stormed into the training area and declared that she was ready to talk with her younger sibling. At first Suyin tried to explain how she was a different person and had been for years. Her older sister wouldn’t listen so she gave in and engaged her in battle. The two extremely skilled benders exchanged devastating blows but managed to evade each other’s attacks. They were equally matched, truly their mother’s children. Opal had to step in and airbend their weapons away. She chastised them for fighting when they were blood relatives. Before Su could explain, Lin’s eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a labored breath. The older woman began falling and Korra flew over in a split second to catch her before she crashed to the ground. Asami and Opal helped carry the policewoman inside. 

“Nice reflexes.” Asami complimented how Korra caught Lin without thinking and gently cradled her head. “Oh, it’s nothing,” Korra said. “Lin would do the same for me.”

“Well, she isn’t exactly light on her feet like you but I get your point,” Asami quipped. Korra shot her a smile and the two went off to explore the city since there was nothing planned the rest of the day.

They took the train to the city’s center and found a museum of Earth Kingdom history. Asami was nice enough to buy them tickets. Inside the main atrium there were statues of all the Earth Kingdom Avatars. Korra’s eye lit up as she stood at the feet of Avatar Kyoshi. She went to each statue and read the names and history of her past lives. Each previous Avatar spent their life learning a valuable lesson and Korra wondered what hers would be.

“Look at this,” Asami called out. “Her hands were pressed against a glass window that protected an early model of Toph’s retractable metal cords. The engineer peered into the glass case and studied the inner workings of the gadget. “I can’t believe this thing is so old. The gears and pins are almost identical to what we use now,” she explained.

Korra vaguely remembered what Asami had taught her the night before and followed along the best she could as her friend went on about the machines on display. “What’s that one,” Korra would ask of particularly peculiar items. When Asami didn’t know for sure they read the placards together and discussed the interesting artifacts.

There was a gift shop located halfway through the museum. Despite not having money, Korra was a sucker for window shopping, so she dragged the other woman into the store. Inside the shop were stuffed flying bison and polar beardogs. There were replicas of the city trains and miniature versions of the closed metal pods. 

Asami picked up a doll that was awfully familiar looking. It was a brown skin woman with taunt arms, a muscular back, and blue Water Tribe garbs. She squinted her eyes and it finally clicked. “Oh my word,” she said gleefully. Korra spun around to see what her friend had found only for her jaw to drop in astonishment.

“Is this supposed to be me?” The doll looked as much like Korra as Toph’s Ember Island’s Player portrayal. Korra had a bug-eyed look on her face and beads of sweat forming on her forehead. “I’m not that bulky, am I?”

“Definitely not,” Asami said firmly to reassure the Avatar. She pressed her lips together to keep from giggling but to no avail.

“It’s not funny,” Korra whined, snatching the doll from the CEO’s hand. She tossed it in a pile of identical toys and pulled Asami out the store by her arm. 

Asami’s laughter grew. “You were the one who wanted to shop.”

They made their way almost to the end of the museum when they spotted an exhibit back behind the other displays. A short old man was standing at the entrance and handing out booklets. “Did you lovely girls want to see the Kyoshi Warrior show,” he asked with an aged voice.

“That sounds great,” Korra replied. She grabbed a booklet and took Asami’s hand to pull her through the exhibit doors. On the other side they found a theatre with rows of benches and a small stage. They sat towards the middle and a few rows back. Korra excitedly flipped through her booklet and read about the history of the Kyoshi warriors. There was even a section about Sokka being the first man to train in the traditionally female fighting style. “I never knew that about Sokka,” Asami said as she read over the other woman’s shoulder.

The lights dimmed and the curtain on stage was drawn. Korra looked around confusedly. Her and Asami were the only ones in the theatre. She figured this wasn’t a popular attraction in the museum. Six women were on stage dressed in traditional Kyoshi Warrior garments. Their kimonos were armored and their make-up was brilliant and bright. Beautiful music began to play and the women started moving about the stage like weightless dancers. Their arms and legs twirled with grace, creating movements Korra and Asami had never seen before.

“It’s so beautiful,” Asami whispered as she looked on, seemingly in a trance. Korra’s attention turned to the woman beside her and she was suddenly enamored with the bright green eyes she saw. The light from the stage washed over Asami’s face and made her porcelain skin glow. A lump formed in Korra’s throat and her mouth got dry. What was happening in her head?

She shook the thoughts away and trained her eyes to the stage. The performers were quite talented. When the show ended, both women stood up and applauded as loudly as they could. The performers bowed and the lights brightened.

Finally, they reached the end of the museum and walked out onto the street. “Should we head back,” Asami asked, looking at the setting sun in the distance. 

Korra shrugged. She didn’t really want to return to the estate after all the drama from earlier in the day. She was having a lot of fun with it being just the two of them. “Maybe we can find somewhere to eat,” she suggested.

A pedicab turned the corner and Asami hailed it. “We’d like to go to the best noodle place in Zaofu.”

“Hop in,” the driver directed. Korra smiled like a little kid and slid into the tiny carriage. Her and Asami were pressed against each other as they rolled through the town. Minutes later they arrived at Bowl’o Noodle. It was a dingy little restaurant but the aromas were heavenly. Asami paid the driver then slid out the carriage. She held her hand out to help Korra, and the younger woman grabbed hold as she stepped onto the sidewalk. 

The door had a bell that caught the cashier’s attention as the friends entered. A zany man slid from behind the counter on roller skates. “I can’t believe my eyes. It’s the Avatar in Bowl’o Noodle,” he shouted. 

“Yup, that’s me,” Korra replied with an air of pride. “This is my best friend, Asami. We were told this is the best noodle place in Zaofu.”

“Wow! I can’t believe it. I’m Li, the owner. Come right this way, I’ll give you the best table in the house!”

Li directed the pair to a large booth overlooking the whole restaurant. He refused to let them pay and had the chef make them special dishes that weren’t on the menu. Bowl after bowl of different noodles came to the table, the women could hardly believe their eyes.

“Korra, what are we going to do with all this food,” Asami asked.

The Avatar rubbed her hands together in delight. “Eat it, of course.” She took a pair of chopsticks and went to work. Asami shook her head with an amused grin as she watched her friend slurp up bundles of noodles. Eventually she joined in and they ate more than either could stomach.

Full bellies left them incapacitated, so they sat at the table until they could muster the strength to leave. Korra rubbed her bloated belly and sat back in the booth. “When’s the baby due,” Asami asked with a smirk.

Korra laughed so hard she started to hiccup, which made her laugh even more. “Never, I hope,” she said between chuckles.

“Do you want kids,” the businesswoman inquired timidly. She wasn’t sure why, but she was interested in the answer.

The Water Tribe woman pondered for a second. She hadn’t given much thought to having kids of her own. She did enjoy babysitting and valued having a family. “I think I do,” she finally said. “When the world isn’t so chaotic.”

“Fair enough. The world is a crazy place.”

“What about you,” Korra asked of Asami.

She bit her painted lip before answering. She didn’t want to sound crazy. “Growing up without siblings really stunk. When I was a little girl I always imagined having lots of kids.”

Korra sat up with a raised brow and an inquisitive smile. “How many kids equal ‘lots’,” she asked.

Asami twiddled her thumbs anxiously. She tucked her long raven hair behind her ear and looked down at the table. She sucked in a deep breath before blurting out, “really only like six or seven I used to want eight but that seemed like a lot and I never had to worry about financially taking care of kids and I thought I’d have my parents in the picture but now I don’t so eight seems excessive but it’s still a nice even number...ya know?” All her words fell out her mouth at once and she was out of breath by the end of her run-on sentence. 

It took awhile for Korra to process the jumbled confession. She blinked a few times then smiled across the table. “Eight kids would be a lot of fun,” she said joyfully.

“Wait, you don’t think I’m insane,” Asami asked. 

“No way! Tenzin and Pema have four kids and their home is amazing. Su has five biological kids plus an adopted daughter, and look at how great their life is,” Korra replied.

Red lips curved into a giddy grin. “You make a good point,” Asami said.

The two women smiled at each other before going on with their dinner talk. After another half hour of chatting, Korra let out a yawn. Asami subconsciously mirrored what she saw and yawned too. They decided they should return to the estate.

It seemed as though no one noticed they were gone because everyone was worried about Lin. The chief was still sleeping after losing consciousness that afternoon. Korra and Asami felt bad for leaving but didn’t regret their trip to the city. They exchanged goodnights and retired to their rooms. Asami changed into her night clothes while she replayed the afternoon in her head. She cringed at the recollection that she told Korra she wanted eight kids. The Avatar was really nice about it but Asami was still embarrassed. She tied her hair back and slipped under her covers. She went over the moment again and again. As she drifted to sleep all she could think of was a house full of kids and...Korra by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're waiting on the content to get mature....hang tight. If you're enjoying this fic let me know :)


	7. Mover Night (Original Airbenders unseen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the airbenders at the northern Air Temple fought off bison wranglers, and Jinora proved to be an airbending master, Team Avatar planned a mover night at the Zaofu estate. 

“Before anyone gets any bright ideas, I’m calling dibs on the front row seats,” Bolin asserted. 

“Bolin, no one cares where you sit,” Mako panned. He cut his eyes at his conceited brother. The younger of the two was looking at the posters of himself that came with every purchase of his debut mover. Varrick had several copies with him and gifted one to the Nuktuk actor. 

“Oh brother,” Korra and Asami sighed in unison. When they heard each other’s words sync up they locked eyes and giggled. 

“Can’t a guy be his own biggest fan,” Bolin asked longingly. 

“No,” said the other three friends at once.

The earthbender’s face drooped down into a pout until Pabu crawled up his shoulder. “You love me, dont’cha boy?” Pabu squeaked in response and Bolin kissed his furry little head. “Such a good fire ferret,” he cooed to his pet.

Korra had a pen in her hand and paper sitting in front of her. The page was blank because the group kept getting distracted while trying to make a shopping list. “Okay guys, what are we getting from the market? Asami and I need to leave soon if we want to be back at a reasonable time.”

“We probably shouldn’t over do it on the snacks,” Mako suggested.

Bolin started bouncing from foot to foot. “Oo, oo, oo! Can you all pretty please get some seaweed noodles? My mouth is watering just thinking about them.”

Korra wrote that on the list along with fire flakes and fire gummies. Asami slid the pen out of the other woman’s hand and pressed her front against Korra’s back so she could reach around to the paper. Asami added wagashi bites to the list as Korra tried not to squirm with their bodies pressed together. The Avatar felt hot all of the sudden.

Mako thought long and hard about his choice for the mover. “Pick up some fruit pies for me,” he requested. 

With everyone’s order in hand the two women left for the market. A gust of wind blew Asami’s hair all over her head as they stepped out the door. She cocked her head to the side and ran her fingers through the raven locks, smoothing out the tangles. 

“How do you manage with all that hair,” Korra asked as her friend flipped it all over her shoulder. 

Asami shrugged. “It took some getting used when I stopped having the maids do my hair. It’s not so bad though.”

Korra tapped her finger against her thigh, resisting the urge to run her hands through the silky tresses. Asami noticed the longing look in her friend’s eyes and said, “here, feel it. It’s thicker than it looks.”

The Avatar’s eyes got wide for a second but she lifted her hand and let it fall through Asami’s hair. It was thick and incredibly soft. It felt like high thread count sheets as it slid over Korra’s brown skin. “You weren’t kidding,” Korra noted.

The taller woman smiled with delight. Korra’s fingers grazed her neck as they worked through all the hair and a familiar tingle ran up Asami’s spine. This wasn’t the first time that her friend’s touch made her feel electric. She wondered if that’s how all best friends felt about each other.

They arrived at the market and went about locating the items they came for. As they walked through the aisles they chatted casually until Korra brought up Asami’s dream of having eight kids. 

“So how does one woman take care of eight kids,” Korra jested. Asami bit her lip to keep from squealing with embarrassment. “Well, having a helpful husband is a good start,” she replied.

Korra hadn’t heard Asami talk about marriage, or husbands, and the topic caught her off guard. “Right. That makes total sense. What was I thinking,” she said bashfully. Of course Asami wouldn’t be raising kids alone. One day, some lucky guy was going to ask for her hand in marriage. Korra got flustered picturing that day.

“Marriage is scary though,” Asami added. “Loving someone so deeply makes you vulnerable. What happens when that person leaves you?” Her head dropped as she thought of her dad losing her mom. 

The younger woman wasn’t well versed in the matters of the heart but she did believe in the bond of marriage. “For some, it’s better to love deeply and honestly and lose someone, than to never love at all. Sometimes the pain is worth it.”

Asami hadn’t thought of it like that. Her friend’s wise words rang through her mind like church bells. “That’s a beautiful way to put it,” Asami stated. She rubbed her own arm tentatively, unsure of how to continue with their conversation. Finally she asked, “how many kids do you want? You never said at the restaurant.”

The Water Tribe woman tried to imagine a life with a husband and children. Eight was an even number but probably too much work for the Avatar. She thought one was too few and four was too square. “Three,” she announced. Three was a small, balanced number. 

“Hmmm, interesting.”

“What’s interesting about it,” Korra asked self-consciously. Asami wanted to say that it was interesting how different their numbers were but thought that might be suggestive. She wasn’t exactly sure what it might suggest, but she didn’t want to make things uncomfortable. “Oh nothing. Just...a lot of things come in three.”

“Oh...right,” Korra responded with a tone of suspicion. Why had Asami brought up the topic of kids again?

* * *

At the market the conversation transitioned to fire flakes and which brand was best. Korra liked the Flameo brand and Asami liked the local Earth Kingdom brand, Cabbage Corp Snacks. The two young women got into a heated debate. Korra’s shoulders were tense and her fists were clenched. Asami’s brow was furled and her fist was propped on her hip.

“What’s there to debate? Flameo fire flakes are crunchier,” Korra argued. “But Cabbage Corp Snacks are fresher,” Asami rebutted.

“Flameo,” Korra growled through gritted teeth. “Cabbage Corp,” Asami huffed back. The pair stared intensely at each other with scowls. Neither dared to move first or break eye contact. That was until a young girl bumped into Korra’s leg.

“I-I-I’m sorry. I’m looking for m-m-my mom,” the girl stuttered. She couldn’t have been more than five years old. Tears fell silently from her light brown doe eyes. She was dressed in the standard Zaofu garb with green and gray fabric. Her hair was in two high pigtails but it still reached all the way down her back. She even had a tiny neck plate like the ones Su and Opal wore. 

Korra’s heart melted. She knelt down to meet the child on her level and scooped her up in firm brown arms. “Don’t cry little one. We’ll find your mom.”

The Water Tribe woman looked up at Asami pleadingly. She knew they needed to get back soon but couldn’t bring herself to leave the child helpless. Asami wouldn’t dare leave her either. She leaned down over Korra’s shoulder and asked the tiny girl, “do you know what your mom is wearing?” 

The girl shook her head ‘no,’ which was understandable. She was too young to have a reliable memory. Korra brainstormed for a solution but Asami beat her to it. “I know! Look at how her neck plate is scalloped at the bottom like Opal’s. Maybe her mother wears one that looks like Su’s. Some sort of mother/daughter symbolage.” 

“Good thinking,” Korra said with a subtle smile. She stood up with the girl in her arms and asked, “does your mom wear a pretty necklace like that?”

The girl nodded and gripped her metal plate in fear. “You check that side of the market and I’ll check this side. She can’t be too far,” Korra instructed. The two women split up and went about searching for the girl’s mother.

Minutes later they met in the center of the market but had no luck. “She’s gone,” the girl cried in defeat. The child’s sorrow made Korra’s stomach twist into knots. She had to fight back the urge to cry too. 

“It’s more like a game of hide-and-seek,” Asami said soothingly. The girl wiped her tears with her sleeve and looked at Asami. “I like hide-and-seek,” she sniffled.

The CEO flashed a big smile. “Me too!” She leaned over and whispered something in Korra’s ear then spun around to count. “One, two, three, four,” she said loudly.

Giggling rumbled from the little girl’s stomach and she implored Korra to find them a hiding spot. The Avatar walked to the edge of the market where there was open space. She bent the ground around them so they had a short wall on each side. Then she bent the ground up into the air like a watch tower. The girl bounced around excitedly in Korra’s arms. 

After sitting the girl down behind the walls, Korra said, “hide here, okay?” She pressed her index finger to her lips to signal that they needed to be quiet. The girl nodded emphatically and placed both hands over her tiny mouth. Korra held her thumb up over the edge of the walls and Asami held hers up too. The businesswoman went off in search of a manager and Korra used her vantage point to try and spot the mother.

“What’s your name,” Korra whispered to the hiding child. 

“Biyu,” she said softly. 

“Hi, Biyu. I’m Korra!” Just then she could see Asami jogging back to the makeshift tower with a man and a woman. Korra lowered them down gently and reached out for the girl’s hand. “We’ve been found,” she exclaimed. Biyu jumped up and took the Avatar’s hand as the walls dropped away.

“Mommy,” the girl shouted. She let go of Korra and sprinted to her mom. The market manager, Asami, and Korra looked on joyfully. 

Biyu’s mom wrapped her daughter up in a big hug. “I’m so sorry sweetie. I turned around for a second and lost sight of you.”

“It’s okay mommy. You found me!”

The warry mother looked to Asami and Korra and realized who had helped her. “Oh my, you’re the Avatar.”

“I sure am and I’m glad we could help,” Korra said proudly.

“How can I ever thank you enough for finding my Biyu,” the woman asked.

Korra waved away the offer, “you don’t have to do anything. It was no problem at all.”

The market manager and Biyu’s mom shook both women’s hands. The manager told them to take their food and not to worry about paying. That was an offer they couldn’t refuse, so they gathered what was left on their list, fire flakes from each brand, and walked back to the train.

“You’re really good with kids,” Asami said to fill the air.

Korra looked at her friend from the corner of her eyes. Her cheeks turned red. “Thanks. You’re pretty good too,” she added.

Asami’s mind got clouded with the image of Korra holding a child in her strong arms. The Water Tribe woman was so gentle and calming. For a split second she even imagined being held in Korra’s arms like that. She shook her head violently. That thought seemed out of place given the platonic nature of their friendship. 

“You okay,” Korra asked. 

“What?” Asami didn’t realize Korra was looking at her as she got lost in her own thoughts. “Oh, I’m okay. Just tired is all.”

“Don’t fall asleep on the mover. Bolin will never forgive you,” Korra jested. They shared a laugh as they boarded the train.

* * *

Opal, Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Asami gathered in the family’s theatre. Korra metalbent all the chairs out the way and they made seating on the floor with pillows and blankets. Bolin and Opal grabbed their snacks and snuggled up closest to the screen. 

Asami set just behind them and to the right. Korra was to the left. The two women stretched their legs and leaned back on their hands. Their fingers were just inches apart and when Korra shifted her weight they touched inadvertently. Asami jumped and pulled her hand back. It was that electric feeling again. 

Mako took advantage of the small distance between them and plopped down in the middle. “Is anyone sitting here,” he asked. 

Korra and Asami looked unamused and huffed. “There is now,” Korra sassed. 

The Avatar flicked her hand behind her head and airbent the reel projector switch to start the mover. It was actually her first time seeing the film because she missed the premiere. She thought Nuktuk’s character was pretty misogynistic but was happy for Bolin. Throughout the mover she zoned out and her thoughts drifted back to the market and Biyu. She thought of having three kids and a husband. What guy was going to figure out how to handle her big personality? She glanced at Mako and exhaled sharply. He clearly wasn’t cut out for the challenge. A long list of men came to mind but each one fell short in some way. How did women ever find love?

In her peripheral, Korra saw the light from the mover bounce off of Asami’s green eyes. She let her gaze linger as the black and white images projected a soft glow onto her friend’s face. Asami was actually really good at dealing with Korra’s big personality. Their fighting styles matched. They both grew up without siblings but wanted kids of their own. They even taught each other new and exciting things. Korra furled her brow as she thought it through. Did she _like_ Asami Sato?

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the comic books say that the end of this book is when Korra realizes she has feelings for Asami, and I'm not planning to deviate from that. Both women will question the platonic relationship several times before their feelings become clear. Comment and let me know how you're liking the story.  
> PS: I photoshopped those mover night pics myself, so be kind lol


	8. The Terror Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Korra are enjoying their time in Zaofu. The culture is rich and diverse. The food is amazing. The first family is welcoming. Everything is going splendid in the metal city. Until it isn’t...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of plot in this chapter but I added lots of fun screen caps to balance it out! Enjoy!

Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Korra are enjoying their time in Zaofu. The culture is rich and diverse. The food is amazing. The first family is welcoming. Everything is going splendid in the metal city. Until it isn’t...

* * *

Chef Fei was up early to inventory supplies in the kitchen. Being the culinary master of Zaofu was a big job, especially for a former pirate. He took his role seriously and worked diligently every day in pursuit of excellence. That is how everyone in Zaofu lived. The Avatar was not so uptight about being excellent. Really she just wanted to be good enough. Also, she really wanted a snack. 

The young woman tip-toed into the kitchen in the early morning, expecting it to be empty. 

“Avatar Korra,” Fei said as he caught a glimpse of her chestnut hair dart around the corner. Busted!

Korra slowly revealed herself and greeted the Chef, “good morning! Is there anything special for breakfast. Perhaps an appetizer?” A gurgling sound could be heard coming from Korra’s belly.

Fei let out a hardy laugh and slapped his hands together to get rid of the flower and dust. “For our honored guest, an appetizer would be no problem.” The mountainous man went about making Korra hotcakes, diced fruit, and a glass of fresh pressed mango juice. He garnished the drink with a mint leaf and expertly drizzled syrup over the plate of food. Korra started to drool as she watched him craft the pre-breakfast meal.

She thanked him profusely and took her grub back to her room. She wasn’t at her desk 30 seconds before Asami peaked her head in the doorway. The industrialist sucked in a deep breath to consume the enticing smells. “Mmmmm,” she moaned. “Smells delicious. Not that I want any. I just thought I’d let you know...that...it smells great.”

Korra twisted her mouth up in a skeptic grin. “Would you like some, Asami?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Asami breathed as she practically ran to sit at the desk with Korra. There was only one fork, so Korra stabbed some fruit and handed the utensil to her friend. Asami stuffed the food past her teeth and suckled the fork gently as she retracted it from her mouth. Her eyes closed and she moaned again, but this time it was deeper and smooth. 

The Avatar’s eyes got wide and her throat got dry. She was way too focused on Asami’s lips. Korra pressed her palms together and shoved her hands between her thighs. “Uhhh, how is it?”

“Oh gosh, sorry,” Asami apologized through a mouthful of food. She was eating all of her friend’s breakfast right in front of her. “It’s really good. Here, have some,” she insisted, holding the fork out across the desk. Korra was hesitant to take it back. She didn’t mind that it had been in Asami’s mouth, but that’s also what made her unsettled. 

* * *

After sharing Korra’s breakfast, Asami went with Mako to work on some ideas with Varrick and Baatar. Korra and Bolin decided to get some sparring done with Wing and Wei. Metalbending was becoming easier for Korra and she started learning new techniques with cables and plates. She even advanced to more refined metals other than meteorites. Bolin, on the other hand, couldn’t seem to figure it out.

Wei whipped a metal cord at Korra and tripped her up. He got excited and yelled, “I can’t believe I’m sparring with the Avatar.” Wing frowned and looked at his opponent, Bolin, who was squeezing a meteorite chunk between his hands. He complained dryly, “I can’t believe I’m stuck with her friend.” Wei glanced over at his brother and in that split second Korra bent the cable and lassoed it around the twin’s foot. Wei fell to the ground and Korra threw her hands in the air. “Woohoo, metalbending champion!” 

Asami and Mako returned from Baatar’s lab and reminded all the benders that Opal’s going away dinner was that night. The sparring ended so everyone could go get cleaned up before the big meal. 

* * *

All the earthbending made Korra sweaty. She could feel the dust clinging to her body. She undid her pelt and peeled off her shirt and pants. The shower filled the bathroom with steam and clouded the mirrors. She undid her ponytails and shook her hair down. Stepping into the shower felt great. Hot water streamed down her chiseled body, washing away the day’s work. 

“Korra? You in here,” a woman called from outside. Startled, Korra froze in the middle of the stall. “Uhhh, yeah. I’m here.” She heard footsteps approaching but couldn’t see through the screen. The figure on the other side was tall and slim. Korra recognized the silhouette.

“Asami?” 

“Hey, sorry to barge in. I can’t seem to find my hairbrush. I’m going to look a mess at dinner without it. Can I borrow yours,” Asami asked tentatively. She knew it was odd to be in the bathroom while Korra was naked on the other side of a thin screen. It made her blush even though she couldn’t see anything other than the outline of her friend’s body.

“Mine should be by the sink, just out there,” Korra replied. Her eyes were darting around the stall, checking for any gaps that could be revealing her nudity. Even though she was hidden she covered her top and bottom halves with her arms.

“Thank you,” Asami yelled as she grabbed the brush and left. Korra let out a sigh of relief and relaxed under the water again. The close encounter made her stomach drop but there was an odd sensation afterwards. She got a warm, throbbing urge in her core. She hadn’t felt that way since her and Mako were together and they would make out in the meditation garden. Her leg felt unsteady as she focused on the warmth. 

Korra grabbed the shower knob and turned on the cold water. The icy stream sizzled on her body and plumes of steam billowed from the stall. She was literally burning up.

* * *

The Avatar was the last one to arrive at dinner and she took the empty seat next to Asami. She assumed the CEO had saved it for her. There was typical dinner chatter about Opal’s move, finding more airbenders, and being in a long distance relationship with Bolin. Out of the blue Varrick yelled out for his assistant, “Zhu Li, bring the uh, the thing.” The silent woman brought out a device and handed it to her boss. “Check out my latest invention. An airbender finder.”

Korra was intrigued, “wait, that can find airbenders?”

Asami grabbed the boxy machine and pointed it at Korra. They waited with bated breath but nothing happened. Korra looked confused and Asami became annoyed. “I think it’s broken,” she said with an unimpressed look.

Varrick snatched his new invention back. “It isn’t broken. She needs to airbend into it. How else do you expect the thing to work?!”

Asami and Korra shrugged at his wacky logic. Then Suyin stood up and called for everyone’s attention. She gave a toast to congratulate Opal on her decision to travel to the northern Air Temple. All the dinner guests raised their glasses and drank to her success. After dinner, they all gathered at the airship landing and saw Opal off. Kuvira waited until the airship was safely out of range and commanded the guards to lock the city down as they did every night. 

Somehow, Zaheer, Ghazan, P'Li, and Ming-Hua snuck into the city undetected. The Red Lotus gang crept through the estate, covered by the darkness in the domes, and found Korra sleeping in her room. They tranquilized her and carried her out, hoping to escape unnoticed. Pabu saw them and woke up Bolin and Mako with his squealing. The bending brothers dashed out to the courtyard to stop the kidnapping. They were knocked back by the gang’s bending skills but effectively warned the entire estate that trouble was afoot. The guards lit up the courtyard with spotlights and Asami came running out the house. Lin, Su, Wing and Wei joined as well, and everyone worked together to attack the kidnappers.

Su and Lin made a plan to propel down from the roof of the dome while Bolin disoriented P’Li with a shot to the head. Bolin struggled to hit his target but he did it in time for the sisters to save Korra and zip back out. Zaheer became enraged at his foiled plan and created a cover of wind so the group could escape. They left behind a scene of destruction and lots of unanswered questions.

* * *

The next day, Su had Aiwei interrogate all the guards and people of power in Zaofu. The truthseer identified a young guard as a suspect. Team Avatar helped search his apartment and discovered proof that the guard was involved. They all wanted to press him for information about Zaheer but Aiwei insisted on letting the suspect “sweat it out” before questioning him further. Mako became suspicious of the whole situation because it seemed too obvious. However, he didn’t have any evidence to support his hunch. The group went to search the battle scene for clues. Upon arrival they found Varrick looking for pumice stones for his feet, which made them all wig out with disgust. 

Varrick postulated that the guard was being framed just as he had framed Mako for the Future Industries burglary. He made a good point and inspired the crew to sneak into Aiwei’s home for evidence. They found a secret door and cellar behind his bookshelf but couldn’t look around because the official returned home and caught them. He distracted the group of teens with tea and more lies but they continued to question the circumstantial evidence. Eventually Aiwei noticed that his bookshelf had been moved and knew he was caught. He lifted a metal wall between him and the team before they could catch him. Korra tried to metalbend through it but it was incredibly thick steel. 

“Come on he’s getting away,” Mako urged. 

“I’m still a little new at this so back off!” Korra took a deep breath and centered herself. She focused and broke through the metal. They rushed down into the cellar only to find a barrel of accelerant attached to a detonator. An enormous explosion ripped through Aiwei’s home. The Avatar saved her friends by airbending a sphere around them.

Suyin and Lin arrived to check for survivors after hearing the bomb go off. Lin ordered Kuvira to find out where Aiwei’s secret tunnel let out and everyone returned to Su’s home. They gathered in the study and an argument broke out over Korra tracking down Aiwei with Naga’s help. Lin commanded Korra to return to Republic City where she could be protected. Korra initially disagreed but complied when Su took Lin’s side. The Metal Clan matriarch instructed everyone to get some rest and prepare to leave for Republic City in the morning.

Team Avatar retreated to a nearby den and began to plot a plan of their own. “I’m tired of being treated like a kid. I’m going after Zaheer.”

Mako’s smolder turned into a look of surprise. “Korra, are you sure you want to go against Su and Lin? Those aren’t women I’d want to upset,” he said.

“Me neither, but if I keep running and hiding I’ll never be able to find peace.”

Asami walked over to Korra and placed a steady hand on her shoulder. “We’re with you, no matter what.”

Bolin and Mako raised their brows and glanced at each other. Asami was pretty bold speaking for all of them, but they did agree. “That’s right. We’re team Avatar,” Bolin said.

Korra placed her own hand over Asami’s and smiled. Having the other woman’s support continued to provide comfort and strength for the young Avatar. With everyone in agreement, they got to work trying to figure out a plan to sneak out the city. Aiwei’s tunnel had collapsed. Guards were swarming every street. No doubt Lin and Su would be on high alert all night. As the crew talked it over more and more, they realized that they might be out of luck. They all slumped into their seats in defeat until a knock came at the door.

Su was there and asked Korra if she could really track someone down. The Avatar is confused because Su was against a search just hours before. The diplomat admitted that she was just saying what Lin wanted to hear to buy the kids some time. She offered to deal with the fall out in the morning if they took a jeep and left right away. Korra thanked her for believing in her capabilities as the Avatar. She gave her metalbending master a tight hug for a moment, then Su implored them to hurry before Lin found out. 

Korra grabbed the keys Su offered and the foursome made their way to their rooms to pack up. Asami filled her bag with her most essential items and made sure to bring her electrified glove. When she was done she met Korra in the hallway. “Let’s go,” Korra said sternly. She was determined to find her assailants. 

As the headstrong woman turned to leave, Asami grabbed her hand. “Before we go,” Asami began. “I just wanted to say that I know I’m not the strongest, or fastest, or most skilled person on this team. I mean, I’m not even a bender. But I care about you all so much. I’d do anything in my power to keep you safe.”

Korra could sense an aura of worry surrounding her friend. She turned her body so they were face-to-face and closed her hand tighter around Asami’s. “You are a big part of this team,” she declared with sincerity. “I don’t know what we’d do without you. Really...I…” Korra began to say that Asami was more than a pivotal member of the team. She wanted to say that their friendship was invaluable and she felt like a better person just for knowing Asami. She wanted to confess that sometimes she got butterflies and hoped that it didn’t make Asami hate her. Unfortunately, she never got to finish.

Bolin came into the hall and started talking in a hushed tone. “Let’s get a move on. The guards are at the east gate already.”

Asami had a longing look in her eyes. She desperately wanted Korra to finish her thought. The younger woman glanced at Bolin then back at Asami, apologizing with her eyes. She couldn’t bring herself to say how she felt with someone else around. After a quick pause, the three of them hurried out of the house, met up with Mako, and made their way to the east gate. There was a jeep packed with supplies and a saddle for Naga waiting for them. The team loaded up and set off to find Aiwei and Zaheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are quickly approaching the climax of this book, which has 13 chapters. If you like the direction this is going leave a comment.


	9. The Stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness turns to dawn as the four friends track down Aiwei. Naga follows the scent to the Misty Palms Oasis. Team Avatar gets more than they bargain for.

Naga roamed into Misty Palms Oasis and began to circle around near a pub. Korra could tell that Aiwei had been through the area. She dismounted from her polar beardog and realized that she hadn’t packed any treats. Her appreciation would have to do, even if Naga wasn’t all too happy. The crew entered the pub and surveyed their environment. Bolin spotted his face on a poster and got a rush of excitement. “Ooo look! They have a mover poster of me. Must be big Nuktuk fans,” the former actor proclaimed. “Yeah, I should go over and say hello.”

Before his little brother could make that grave mistake, Mako grabbed him by the collar and humbled him. “No! Those are wanted posters. And there’s one for each of us.” Mako read over the posters and discovered that the queen was searching for Team Avatar for “crimes against the Earth Kingdom.”

Korra got angry just thinking about that stupid, manipulative queen. She clenched her fists hard, straining all her upper body muscles. She continued carping until Asami cut her off.

“Guys…” she said, drawing her friends’ attention to the menacing pub-goers. The burly men were starting to get ideas about cashing in on those wanted posters, so the team slipped back out the front door. Naga then led them to an empty jeep, which could only belong to Aiwei, hidden outside the town. “He can’t be far,” Asami concluded.

Mako devised a plan for him and Bolin to go undercover and scope out the Oasis while Korra and Asami watched the jeep in case Aiwei returned. Once the brothers left, Asami got to work searching the jeep. Korra wasn’t much in the mood for investigating. She found a boulder overlooking a cliff’s edge and took a seat. She fell deep into thought.

After a few minutes Asami noticed that she was searching alone. It wasn’t like Korra to be lazy or not help. “Are you okay,” the industrialist asked.

The young Avatar let out an anxious sigh. “I’m just frustrated,” she said. “What does Zaheer want with me? What’s his plan?”

“I don’t know...but I think I found a clue.” Asami held up a note she found in Aiwei’s glove compartment. It piqued Korra’s interest and she bounced over to read it. The note mentioned a meeting place and time. The women assumed it was sent from Zaheer to Aiwei. Asami pulled out a map and began searching for the meet up spot - Xai Bau's Grove. A thin gloved index finger slid across the map, left to right, up and down. “Where are you,” she pondered. Flying blue spirits landed in the middle of the page, blocking Asami’s view. Both women flapped their hands to shoo them away. “I’m trying to find something,” the businesswoman huffed.

It became increasingly frustrating looking for Xai Bau’s Grove to no avail. Asami folded the map up hastily and threw it in the car. She let out a course growl. “Well now what,” she asked, rhetorically.

Korra tapped her chin and looked around at the hiding spot. The boulders she previously sat on caught her eye. The younger woman walked away and took a broad stance. She bent the boulders into reclining lawn chairs with a tiny table in between. She grabbed her bag from Naga’s saddle and rummage through it until she found what she was looking for – jerky sticks and a canteen.

Asami watched with a curious look on her face as her friend laid out the food and drink. Korra laid out on one chair and bent a few rocks into two cups, filling them with water from her canteen. “We could do nothing at all,” she suggested playfully as she gestured to the creative setup.

The taller woman giggled at the scene. It was cute! Asami sauntered over and pulled her gloves off to grab a rock cup. The water was surprisingly cold. Korra must have bent ice into the canteen. The drink was refreshing and took both women’s minds off the lingering feeling of doom.

“Can I ask you something,” Asami requested softly. She diverted her eyes to avoid any tension. Korra noticed the uncertain body language and said, “Of course. You can always ask me anything.”

Asami inhaled deeply to soothe the knot in her stomach. “I was wondering…well it popped in my head...not that I was thinking about…I was…well…” she struggled to find the words until she felt Korra’s heavy hand on her knee. She looked up and caught her friend’s soft blue eyes. “What were you about to say last night, when we were about to leave the house?”

Korra’s eyebrows shot to the top of her face. She was hoping Asami had forgotten about the night before. It took a moment to sort out her feelings. Honestly she didn’t know how she felt. Their friendship was so fulfilling and Korra never had companionship like that before. But still, she couldn’t ignore the random thoughts and feelings that were a little more than friendly. What did any of that mean?

Blue eyes fell to the ground. Korra took a deep breath of her own and tried to explain. “Asami, you’re easily the best friend I’ve ever had. Don’t get me wrong, Bolin and Mako are great, but they don’t get me like you do. I can’t really wrap my head around it, but I feel like we’re connected.”

Korra winced at how honest she was being. She prepared herself for an adverse reaction from the other woman. “I’m freaking you out, aren’t I?”

“No,” Asami responded quickly. She didn’t want Korra to regret sharing her thoughts. “Not at all. Really, I feel the same way.”

They gazed at one another and mirrored each other’s smiles. Then Korra realized they still didn't have a title or words for their connection. “What’s that feeling mean exactly,” Korra asked softly.

The CEO folded her arms as her confidence melted away. She didn’t have words to describe her emotions either. Still, she tried to explain. “Uhhh, I guess it means we’re stuck with each other. We're best friends. Teamwork and understanding like this seems like something worth preserving...Right?”

The corners of Korra’s mouth bent into a big bright smile. She was content with Asami’s assessment of the situation. The two women were bound and they needed to honor the connection they had. "Best friends" was an apt enough title for her. Korra leaned across the tiny rock table and hugged Asami. The raven-haired woman exhaled into the warm embrace. She ran her hands up Korra’s firm back and hooked her fingers over the other woman’s shoulders. 

While they were still entangled in their hug, a purple blob-shaped spirit appeared between.

“Ahhh,” they screamed in unison, jumping back from each other. “Stupid spirits,” Korra mumbled. Asami got up from her chair and said, “I’m going to make a small perimeter and see if there’s any other sign of Aiwei out here.”

Korra nodded with a pout. She wasn’t ready to get back to work hunting bad guys but knew they had things to do.

* * *

Mako and Bolin returned after locating Aiewei’s room at a nearby inn. They decided to stake it out until the truthseer left to meet with Zaheer. The plan was to trail him and secretly spy on their meeting to uncover Zaheer’s motives. When they arrived at the inn the attendant refused to rent a room to teenagers because a group of young people trashed the place in the past. Luckily a few Nuktuk fans rushed Bolin asking for his autograph and showering him with gifts. 

The actor was partially flattered and partially scared by the fans’ fervor. Knowing there was a mover star in the group, the attendant gave them a room right away. It was way too small for four people, a fire ferret, and a polar beardog, but they made do to keep tabs on Aiewei’s room across the way.

Stricken with boredom, Bolin rummaged through the room and found a Pai Sho set. He asked Mako if he wanted to play but the brooding cop turned him down, “kinda busy here, bro.”

“I’ll play,” Asami offered, scrunched into one corner of the room, knees pressed against her chest. 

“Ohhh...well...ugh. No offense, but I learned street Pai Sho from Shady Shin, and I am _pre-tty_ good. So, wouldn’t really be a fair game,” Bolin bragged with a smug look of confidence.

“So,” Asami said flatly with her eyebrow arched high. “I learned to play from my dad. The diabolical genius.” She slit her eyes mischievously, fueled by her competitive nature, and added, “I’ll destroy you.” 

Bolin welcomed the challenge. “Well...looks like we have ourselves a Pai Sho-down.” He granted his opponent the first move and they exchanged turns a few times. After a quick start, Asami took a beat to think. Bolin impatiently asked her to speed things up.

“Why? This game is all about slow methodical strategy,” she said. Bolin argued that it was a game of luck, best suited for those that move swiftly and rely on instinct. They referenced the rule book to settle their debate only to find that they were both right. Every culture had its own variation on Pai Sho but it was a game of both chance and strategy. Bolin petitioned Korra to unify the rules with her Avatar authority. 

“Okay,” she said flippantly. “I’ll put that on my to-do list, right after ‘bringing down the air nation’ and ‘taking down the group that tried to _kidnap me_ ’.” 

Without sensing the sarcasm in Korra’s voice, Bolin replied contently, “that’s cool. Whenever you get to it.” He returned his focus to the game but it was too late. Asami had been strategizing and her next move earned her a flawless victory. The lovable hunk was flabbergasted by the loss. He immediately vied for a rematch for best 2 out of 3. He lost the next game and requested to play best 4 out of 7. Then 8 out 15. Then 17 out of 33. The two went on for hours with Bolin failing to win a single game. Honestly, Asami was getting bored with winning. 

As the sun turned orange and began to set, Bolin found himself on the brink of success. The industrialist was surprised but humbled. “I can’t believe it. You might actually win this one,” she admitted. Pabu, however, had other plans. The fire ferret leapt from his perch atop Naga’s head and crashed onto the Pai Sho set. Bolin wailed in defeat, “whyyyyyyy?!” He doubled over in emotional agony, ending his campaign to beat Asami.

Korra noticed it was almost sundown and Aiwei had not left his room to meet up with Zaheer. The team went to investigate and found the man meditating on his bed. They realized he was meeting his accomplice in the Spirit World and Korra set off in pursuit. Once in the Spirit World she encountered Zaheer just before he tossed Aiwei into the Fog of Lost Souls. Korra confronted her enemy and he indulged her inquiries. Zaheer revealed the existence of the Red Lotus organization and their goal to reset balance in the world. At one point in history Korra’s uncle Unalaq was a conspirator before he became radicalized and decided to merge with Vaatu. This information shocked Korra. She didn’t understand how destroying governments and causing chaos would restore balance. Zaheer stated that “the natural order is disorder.” 

Once Korra spoke against his anarchist scheme, he admitted that he was just stalling her so his crew could capture her body back at the Oasis. While they were talking in the Spirit World, Ming-Hua and Ghazan had already found Mako, Bolin, and Asami. The brothers stayed at the inn and tried to fight off the assailants while Asami fled with Korra’s spiritless body into the desert on Naga.

She rode the beardog behind Korra’s limp form, pressed against her back, arms hooked under the Avatar’s, and wrapped around her chest. Asami tugged the reigns and urged Naga to run as fast as she could, narrowly escaping ice daggers and pellets of earth. They sped into the dark emptiness with no real plan. “It’s okay, Korra. I’ve got you,” Asami said even though her friend couldn’t hear. Her heart was racing from all the adrenaline. It was hard for her to focus. Where would she go? How would she keep Korra safe long enough?

“Okay, just breathe. Find a location that’s high up and only accessible from one direction,” she said to herself. She looked down at the Avatar partially on top of her. She sighed nervously and wished her friend would wake up. A fear crept into her mind that she could be looking at Korra for the last time and that the night would end with losing her forever. The thought almost made Asami cry but she shut her eyes tight to keep from breaking down. She wanted so badly to be strong in the moment and be strong for Korra. She knew her friend would do the same if the roles were reversed. 

When Asami opened her eyes again she heard a rumbling behind her. She turned to see what it was but it was too dark in the desert. Her gaze returned to the path in front of her only to see a wall of earth jutt into the air. Naga dug her paws into the ground to stop in time but slid into the wall. Before she could run away, three more walls rose up and trapped them completely. Terror shot back through Asami’s body and paralyzed her. She froze in place and tightened her grip around Korra. “Oh no,” she whimpered.

The pyramid-shaped trap began filling with sand and the industrialist assumed the worst - this was the end. Naga rose up onto her back paws to lift her head as high as possible. Asami propped Korra up to do the same and prepared to take her last breath. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, believing she failed her friend.

Suddenly the sand stopped rising. The walls lowered a few feet and their heads were poking out the sand. Six Earth Kingdom soldiers climbed up the walls and surrounded Naga and the women. “Asami Sato and Avatar Korra, you’re under arrest for crimes against the Earth Kingdom,” one soldier pronounced. He lifted his foot and drove it back down, bending Asami out of the trap with sand wrapped around her arms like restraints. Two soldiers cuffed and chained her.

If she wasn’t so stunned by the sneak attack she might have tried to fight them off. Her mind was zapped by the moment of grief she had thinking she was going to die with Korra in her arms. Still, her instincts set in and she began to thrash against the cuffs. “Let us go!”

Next they lifted Korra out and placed her in binds that prevented bending with hands, feet, or mouth. They loaded the two women onto a sand glider and took them to a military base nearby. Naga was tranquilized and left to fend for herself.

* * *

After realizing Zaheer tricked her, Korra returned to her body. She awoke to find herself totally bound with a face mask strapped over her mouth. She took in her surroundings quickly and saw Asami chained to the ceiling, her head hanging in defeat. “Asami! Are you okay? Where’s the rest of the Red Lotus,” she asked in a panic.

“What’s the Red Lotus?” Asami had no idea what her friend was talking about. The group’s existence was completely hidden until Zaheer told Korra in the Spirit World. “Zaheer didn’t capture us, the Earth Queen’s forces did.”

Korra’s anger over being tricked simmered away once she noticed how sad Asami was. “Where are we?”

The engineer could barely look the Avatar in the eyes. “I’m not sure...some camp in the desert. They’re taking us to Ba Sing Se.”

A million thoughts flew through Korra’s mind. Where was Bolin, Mako, and Naga? Did Zaheer know the queen captured her? Were there other Red Lotus agents working with their allies and enemies? Her eyes darted around the cell in search of an escape but she was stuck without the ability to bend. She became deflated and dropped her head too. The cell fell quiet for a long time.

Just when the silence got too loud, Korra heard two drops of water hit the ground. She looked up and saw that Asami was crying. Her heart broke at the sight of her best friend’s tears. “Asami…” she called out from across the room.

Green eyes glimmered as water welled up and rolled down the other woman’s face. She heard Korra but was too embarrassed to make eye contact. She sniffled to keep from crying more.

“It’s okay. I promise I’ll find us a way out,” Korra said. 

“It’s not that…I thought I was going to lose you. We could’ve been killed.” Asami bit her lip to keep it from trembling. It was hard for her to breathe as if she was still buried in sand.

“How did we get captured together,” Korra asked softly.

Asami told her how she left with Naga and the soldiers ambushed them. She left out the part about holding on to Korra for dear life as she was slowly buried alive. She couldn’t relive it so soon. It was too painful.

Once Korra realized how traumatic the night had been she could only think of how scared her best friend was. She was mad at herself for falling for Zaheer’s trap and leaving Asami alone to fend for them both. “Thank you,” she said.

Finally, Asami locked eyes with Korra. “Thank me for what?”

“If you didn’t take Naga and flee, I’d be in the hands of the Red Lotus right now. They want to end the Avatar cycle and unleash chaos on the world. We can take the Earth Queen and her goons, but Zaheer would have finally won if it wasn’t for you.” Korra meant every word. Asami saved her life. 

“I just wanted to be there for you the way I knew you’d be there for me if I needed it,” Asami explained.

“You’re right. I’d risk my life for you, Asami.”

Korra’s words cut through the fog of fear consuming Asami’s mind. Suddenly the only thing that mattered was them and their bond. It seemed like death itself would have a hard time breaking it.

  
  



	10. Long Live The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has been scattered across the Earth Kingdom. Mako and Bolin are Red Lotus captives, Korra and Asami are Hua-Ting’s prisoners, and Naga is hiding out near the Oasis with Pabu. Reuniting and taking down Zaheer will require some help from their allies and a little luck.

The sun spilled into the cell where Korra and Asami were being held. The light woke them from their uncomfortable sleep. Korra flexed inside her straightjacket to wake her muscles up the best she could. A raspy but melodic voice swam through the air.

“Hey,” Asami said as she came to. 

“It’s morning,” Korra pointed out while looking around the cell. She noticed more details on the walls and floor than she had the night before. If she had to guess, they were at Fort Bosco, a military camp between the Oasis and Ba Sing Se. All the sand and heat proved Asami right. They were still in the desert and less than a day’s travel away from The Walled City. Still, she didn’t see any means of escaping.

Asami stood up tall and took her weight off her wrists to relieve the throbbing pain. Her dark hair was sticking to her face from the light coat of sweat on her skin. Her throat was dry and it made it difficult to speak. “We’re not getting out of here with brute force, are we,” she asked. Korra shook her head ‘no.’ 

The industrialist had been so overwhelmed with emotion before Korra returned from the Spirit World, but her resolve to escape had returned after being comforted the previous night. It was much easier to remain hopeful when she and Korra were working as a team. Even though they couldn’t break out, maybe they could talk their way out of the situation. “What if you tell the guards about the Red Lotus? Maybe then, they’ll help us. Zaheer wants the Earth Queen dead along with all the other world leaders. If they know she’s in danger, maybe they’ll let us go,” Asami suggested.

Korra was impressed with the other woman’s reasoning. Maybe she could get the guards to abandon their orders. Just then the cell door opened and three men walked in. They unhooked Asami’s shackles and pulled her out of the cell. Then they slid a dolly under the contraption holding Korra and wheeled her out. When they got outside, Captain Jung was waiting at the bottom of the airship ramp. 

“You have to let me out. The Earth Queen is in danger! There’s a group of terrorists calling themselves the Red Lotus. I talked to one of them in the Spirit World yesterday, he’s insane,” Korra pleaded with Jung.

He was unmoved by her claims and dismissed them as delusional ramblings. Korra rolled her eyes and sighed. ‘Plan A’ was a wash but Asami was sneakily taking inventory of the airship. She recognized that it was an old Cabbage Corp model that she was especially familiar with. As the two women were placed in their cell she got a bright idea.

After Korra was locked to the wall, the guard grabbed Asami’s chains and strung them under a bar on the floor. “Do I have to be chained to the floor the whole time? It’s going to be so uncomfortable,” she lamented sheepishly. 

“Sorry ma’am, I’m under orders.”

“Can’t you just chain me to that railing? I mean, where am I gonna go?” The guard felt bad for the beautiful woman and figured she had a point. “Pleaseeee,” she begged, with her sweetest smile.

“Well…as long as you’re chained up, I guess it doesn’t make a difference.” He moved her chains to a rail attached to the wall and she made sure to thank him. Korra asked for some water but was told “no” emphatically. The guard informed them that the compartment wouldn’t be opened until they reached Ba Sing Se then he marched out. 

When the doors slammed behind him Korra thought out loud, “I’d hoped Mako and Bolin would have shown up to save us by now. I wonder if they’re okay.” 

“Me too,” Asami agreed. Korra began thrashing against her restraints to no avail. “We have to find a way out of this prison before we get to the Earth Queen,” she declared. 

That’s when the engineer revealed her plan. “These airships that Cabbage Corp sold to the Earth Kingdom are way cheaper than the ones Future Industries built,” she explained. Asami lifted her feet up against the wall and used the leverage to break the railing clean off. With a ballerina-like grace, she jumped into the air and swung the bar and chains under her feet so her hands were in front of her. “Now that’s just shoddy workmanship!”

She examined how Korra was confined and said “there’s no way I can get these locks off. I need the keys.” She did some quick thinking then devised a plan using the ship's air ducts. She jammed the rail into a floor panel and lifted it off. “Give me five minutes, then start yelling for help,” she instructed before climbing down and out the compartment.

For a moment Korra was stuck there stunned. The Asami she was seeing was totally different from the woman that broke down in their cell the night before. Or was it? Too often people expected young women like Korra and Asami to be strong or to be sensitive, but never both. The Avatar was starting to realize that her best friend was not a monolith. Asami was multifaceted – a thinker, planner, fighter, and friend. She was independent but valued attentive company. Mature but playful. Competitive but accommodating for those she cared about. 

While Korra reflected on her friend’s character, Asami crawled through the ducts. She knew the smaller tunnels let out into mainlines that ran underneath the hallways. When she knew she was in the right position she looked for a vent to look out of. She found one and peered into the hall. The guard who chained her up was guarding the compartment door and two more guards were slowly approaching. 

“Everything okay up here,” one patroller asked. 

“Yes sir. Not a sound from the Avatar.”

“Good. I guess she’s not the powerful force she makes herself out to be. Only took a few good men to take her down. Pathetic!”

Asami clenched her jaw to quiet her rage. How dare that guy talk about Korra that way. The guard that was nice earlier laughed in agreement at the other man’s crass remarks, making the CEO even more furious. She resisted the urge to jump out and take all three of them down.

By the time Korra’s mind stopped wandering she figured five minutes had passed. She yelled out for help just after the patrollers had left and only one guard remained. He opened the window on the door and looked inside only to find that Korra was there alone. While he was distracted Asami slid out the vent and attacked him from behind. She drove her foot into the back of his head, ramming him into the metal door, and knocking him unconscious. She was happy to get payback for the slander about her friend. A smug smile lit her face up as she grabbed the keys and uncuffed herself. 

Korra wasn’t surprised in the least when Asami sauntered through the door with the keys spinning on her finger. After being freed she said, “nice work. Now let’s take control of this ship.” The two women made their way to the flight deck with authoritative pace. 

The Avatar metalbent the locked door open. The pilot ran towards them violently while Captain Jung radioed mayday to Ba Sing Se. Korra shot an air stream at the men, blowing them into the control panel. The men fell unconscious but the ship’s operating system was destroyed. 

“I think you might’ve been a little over-aggressive with the airbending,” Asami declared. “The controls are busted. Also, you broke the radio.”

Korra looked over the busted knobs and buttons with worry. “Sorry, but it’s not my fault this airship’s a hunk of junk,” she said with a shrug. There was no way to keep the ship from crashing.

“Hang on to something,” Asami yelled as the ship nosedived into a sand dune. The two women got their bearings about them and made their way out onto the ship's roof to assess the situation.

Looking out into the vast desert, the engineer quipped, “welp, they say any landing you can walk away from is a good landing. But given our location, I’m not so sure about that.”

“You’re the engineer,” Korra said. “What do you think? Can we get it flying again?”

“It doesn’t look good. I mean, even if you metalbend the propellers back into shape, we have to dig this whole thing out of the sand.”

As they took in the crash site, the crew emerged from the wreck. “Is everyone alright,” Korra asked.

“Like you care,” one guard groaned. He rubbed his head where Asami had struck him with her boot. Another guard asked what happened and he explained how the women tricked him before taking the ship down.

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t let you take me to the Earth Queen as a captive. There are dangerous forces at work that you don’t know anything about,” Korra asserted with slight annoyance. She was tired of trying to explain herself to clueless men. Captain Jung interrupted the conversation to let everyone know that he notified the Earth Kingdom of their location and that help was on the way.

The Avatar scowled and propped her hand on her hip. “I’m not waiting around for that. We need to get out of here _now_.” In a show of support, Asami optimistically said, “if we all work together we might be able to get the ship up and running.”

However, the crew was skeptical and Jung was defiant. He insisted that the women were still prisoners and it was his duty to deliver them to the queen. 

“You do realize that I’m the Avatar right,” Korra asked facetiously. “You don’t wanna fight me.”

Jung ignored her and continued on about his orders until Asami noticed something strange in the distance. “Wait, did that sand dune just move?” The captain tried to write her off as well but she rebutted, “that’s no mirage. Look!” There was movement under the sand that resembled a wave. It gained speed as it rolled through the desert. One crew member suggested that it was a spirit, to which Korra took offense. She was also tired of being blamed for the spirits causing trouble in the human world. 

“Do you wanna help get this ship up and running, or do you wanna wait around and meet that thing,” she propositioned pointedly. The crew didn’t require any more convincing and they agreed to help. “Everybody stand back,” Korra instructed as she waved her arms in a circular motion and began airbending the sand out the ship.

It took about an hour but the air craft was successfully fixed due to the effortless teamwork between Korra and Asami. The engineer was directing everyone and Korra was coordinating the heavy lifting. They were like a well oiled machine. The Avatar finished digging out the engine room with the crew engineer, Kong, and met up with Asami, who was soldering the tail panel while dangling from a rope. 

She saw her friend down below and asked, “how’s it looking in there?” Korra smiled at the beads of sweat on Asami’s forehead as she lifted her face shield. She giddily reported that the engine room was like new. Asami instructed Kong to start the engine and he was able to get it going. The crew cheered as the propellers began working but their joy was short-lived. The creature that had been moving under the sand earlier burst from underground and leapt into the air. It was at least 30 stories tall and dwarfed the airship in size. The creature tore right through the flying machine and dove back under the sand, leaving nothing but scraps and a petrified Kong. 

All the supplies had been lost and now the situation was dire. Jung suggested waiting for the rescue airship that was coming within hours. That suggestion seemed bleak to Asami after witnessing a sand shark eat the entire airship. “We might not have a few hours!”

Korra agreed that time was of the essence. “How far are we from the edge of the desert,” she asked. 

Jung frowned at his prisoner’s insistence on leaving. “Too far to walk if that’s what you’re thinking.” One airman began whining about the dangerous predicament and Jung commanded him to get a grip.

While they chatted, Asami surveyed the scraps. She began imagining how chunks of metal could be bent together to form a smaller ship. Her inventive mind turned and turned. “Maybe we can still build something to get us out of here,” she suggested. The captain sarcastically asked if she wanted to build some wings but she ignored his condescending tone.

“No. We might have enough material to construct a makeshift sand sailer, like sandbenders use to get around. All we need is a sail and some kind of sled to attach it to,” she explained eloquently. Korra was sold on the idea right away and said, “it’s worth a try,” before turning to Jung to get him and the crew to agree to help. Just as before, Asami and Korra work together effortlessly to get the sailer built. When it was finished the CEO said, “she ain’t pretty but I think it’ll do the job.” She was impressed by her own ingenuity. 

Korra noticed the sand shark was tunneling towards them and insisted, “no time for a test run. Let’s move!” Everyone boarded and Korra airbent wind into the sails as fast as she could. For a moment it seemed they had outrun the beast but it suddenly sprung from the sand and nearly swallowed them whole. The Avatar threw a blaze of fire into the shark’s mouth and sent it barreling into the ground. It was a narrow escape but they made it to the Oasis. As soon as they slid to a stop the contraption fell apart. A group of merchants and traders looked on in disbelief so Asami jested, “anybody wanna buy a slightly used sand sailer?”

Captain Jung commended Asami on a job well done and told Korra he was no longer interested in helping the queen execute her plan. Then the men departed for drinks, leaving Korra and Asami alone. Out of nowhere Naga snuck up behind her owner and pounced on her playfully. “Easy girl,” Korra said lovingly as Naga licked her face. “Did you think we weren’t coming back for you?”

The polar beardog led the two women to a nearby pub where they found Chief Tonraq, Lord Zuko, and Chief Beifong. They ran over with excitement and asked, “what are you all doing here?” Tonraq was incredibly relieved to see his daughter again after Lin found their jeep and Naga all alone. He asked if the young women were all right, to which Korra replied, “Yeah, we made it out of the desert thanks to Asami.” She shot her friend a warm smile before wondering how Lin found them.

“I am a detective you know,” the policewoman asserted flatly. 

“Did you find Mako and Bolin,” Asami asked. Lin reported that the boys were captured by Zaheer and Tonraq asked if Korra knew about the Earth Queen. Before he could explain, a radio announcement rang through the pub and stole everyone’s attention. The voice coming from the speaker announced that the queen was dead and Ba Sing Se was in total chaos. Hot anger rose up Korra’s body. She knew exactly what the queen’s assassination meant and who was responsible. 

“The Red Lotus!”

“What’s that,” the Water Tribe chief asked. 

“The name of the group that’s been trying to capture me and just took out the Earth Queen. I’m afraid this is only the beginning, dad.” Korra spent some time informing her father and the others about what she learned in the Spirit World. They had many questions but agreed that taking out Zaheer was the only way to keep balance in the world. 

“We should head to Ba Sing Se to find your friends. How about you and Asami drink and eat first. Then we’ll get going,” Tonraq said with his deep, firm voice. Korra was comforted by her father’s leadership and support. She nodded in agreement then the two best friends found a table of their own.

Korra slid down into her chair until her head could rest on the seat back. She sighed heavily as she began to notice the aches in her body from the long day in the desert. Asami was exhausted too so she rested her elbows on the table and propped her head up on her fists. “All that mechanical work has me drained. I could use a hot bath,” the engineer said tiredly. 

Instantly, Korra’s mind flashed to her friend dipping into a tub and soaking in a pool of bubbles. Then she had a vivid memory of Asami’s smooth skin barely covered with a towel when she interrupted her friend’s shower. Then she remembered how great Asami looked in a bathing suit when they first hung out the year before. Korra bit her lip until it hurt, trying to calm her brain. She assumed it was simple admiration, or a girlish jealousy, and that’s why she had visions of her friend like that. Her thoughts pinballed from one inappropriate image to the next until a waiter came to take their order.

“Huh? Oh right,” Korra said as she was ripped from her daydream. “Can I have some dumplings and the biggest cup of water you have?” She laughed nervously after she ordered, thinking her friend might have realized what was going on in her head. Of course Asami had no idea so she ordered her food normally and sat back in her chair once the waiter left. 

“How are you feeling,” she asked the younger woman. Other than planning their escape from their capturers, the two of them hadn’t talked much in the past few days. Asami missed their talks.

Korra rubbed her neck which was warm with embarrassment. She took a moment to think over the last 48 hours and exhaled heavily. “I don’t know how I feel,” she said. She was partially referring to her dilemma with Zaheer and partially her odd inclinations for her friend. “Nothing makes much sense to me.”

Asami reached across the table and placed a gloved hand over Korra’s. They touched like that a lot over the past month as they got closer and closer. The gentle connection was welcomed and calming. “The good thing is you’re safe from the Earth Queen now and we know where Zaheer is. Between you, Tonraq, Zuko, and Lin, there’s bound to be a way to stop the Red Lotus,” Asami said assuringly. 

“Don’t forget, we have a genius engineer on our side too,” Korra replied, referring to Asami’s knack for invention and planning. The acknowledgement made the industrialist blush. She was used to getting compliments about her beauty but Korra always made a point to dote on her intelligence. 

They went on to talk about their short time as prisoners and how happy they were to have suffered through it together. “I can’t imagine having Bolin with me instead,” Korra said jokingly. “He probably would have tried to make the guards laugh as a distraction.”

Both women chuckled at the thought and Asami added that “Mako would have tried to smolder them to death.” Their laughter erupted into a thunderous sound, they threw their heads back, and grabbed their bellies. They only caught their breaths in order to eat their food. 

With all the calamity in the desert, Korra hadn’t realized how hungry she was. She shoveled dumplings into her mouth until her cheeks protruded out like a flying lemur hoarding nuts. “Woah there, Avatar. Keep eating like that and you’ll swallow your chopsticks,” Asami quipped. 

The Water Tribe woman took a gulp of water and washed down all her food. “Sorry, I’m a pig sometimes.”

Asami giggled as her friend wiped her mouth with her half sleeve. Korra didn’t have great manners but that was okay. Asami liked how different she was from all the girls she met through her father’s work. Her past friends were pretentious in public and prudish in private. Having a laid back and adventurous friend was much more enjoyable. “You’re not a pig but you’re clearly hungry.”

“You got that right! I never liked being dainty during meals. My dad had an etiquette coach come to the compound once but I belched in his face and he never came back,” Korra said with a shrug and a sly smile. Asami laughed at the quirky anecdote. She could imagine a 7 or 8 year old Korra burping in the middle of a lesson with an uptight elder. 

“I wish I knew you back then,” Asami said wistfully. “We would have been the best of friends, even then.”

A goofy smile took over Korra’s face. She never had real friends on the compound because her dad was so protective. She imagined how much fun her and Asami could have had at the south pole. They would have gone penguin sledding, and kayaking, and built igloos, and did each other’s hair into plaits and loopies. It would have been a dream. 

Just as Korra fixed her mouth to respond a loud thumping sound came from outside the pub, followed by someone yelling at Naga to stop licking. The pair locked eyes briefly and silently decided to jump up from their seats and go investigate. They’d have to pick their conversation up later.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tough to write because literally most of the episode was canon Korra and Asami dialogue. Buttttt I squeezed in some untold at the beginning and end! Whew! Comment and let me know if you liked it. We're almost to the end of this book, then I get to fill in THREE YEARS OF TIMELINE. I'm so excited!


	11. The Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ba Sing Se fell apart and anarchy overtook the upper ring, Mako and Bolin found Korra and Asami and the Misty Plams Oasis. Zaheer set the brothers free with a message for the Avatar - his plan is to take out the new Air Nation at the northern Air Temple unless Korra surrenders. A clash with the Red Lotus is imminent.

Korra and Asami ran out the pub and found their friends, Mako and Bolin, gathered with their family. When the younger brother saw the girls he yelled with glee, “Asami! Korra!” He swept Asami into a giant beardog hug and Mako wrapped his arms around Korra. The two exes settled into their embrace for a few seconds before Mako jerked back. “Uh, sorry,” he said, apologizing for being overly affectionate. “It’s just so good to see you.”

“It’s really good to see you too. Both of you,” Korra replied happily. She had been so worried about her other friends knowing they had been captured. 

Lin, Tonraq, and Zuko made their way outside as well. The older woman dryly said, “good, you aren’t dead,” with her signature deadpan. “Don’t get so mushy on me, Chief,” Mako replied jokingly. 

As everyone exchanged ‘hellos,’ Mako and Bolin’s grandmother mistaked Asami for being the Avatar because she was so beautiful, the way Mako had described Korra. The older brother interrupted his grandmother and introduced her to the _actual_ Avatar. The little old woman grabbed Korra’s forearm and ran her hands over the chiseled appendage. “You are very muscular for a woman,” Yin said critically.

“Umm, thanks. You too?” Korra couldn’t tell if she had received a compliment or an insult. 

Yin took one hand from each girl and said, “what lovely young women. Mako, why aren’t you dating any nice girls like them?”

It was as if a purple zebra elephant came and sat between them. The three friends glanced around at each other awkwardly and tried not to cringe. Though they had made a lot of headway in the don’t-be-weird-about-the-love-triangle department, things were still odd at times. Asami figured it would be best to change the subject right away.

“Uhhh...so what happened to you two? Where have you been,” she asked Mako.

“We were captured by Zaheer and taken to Ba Sing Se. We were there when the Earth Queen was overthrown.”

“What,” Korra said with exasperation. “How did you escape?” Mako and Bolin explained that they were set free to deliver a message. “Zaheer is headed to the northern Air Temple as we speak. He said he’s gonna wipe out the new air nation and everyone in it, unless you turn yourself over to him.”

A look of panic fell over Korra’s face. Tenzin and his family were in danger. Opal and all the new benders were at risk. This was a serious problem. “Zaheer’s threatening innocent lives just to get to me,” she deduced solemnly. 

There was some discussion about the legitimacy of his plans but it was decided that they needed to warn Tenzin as soon as possible. Ba Sing Se was too far and under too much duress. The team decided that returning to Zaofu was their best chance at finding a long range radio transmitter to reach the Air Temple. 

* * *

Korra found a quiet room on the Republic City Police airship. She was hoping to calm her nerves on the way to Zaofu. Fear began to grow in her mind that Zaheer could hurt the people she loved before she ever got a chance to protect them. Visions of Ikki, Meelo, Jinora, Kai and Rohan flashed through her head. There were all so young and deserved to be safe and left out of political schemes. Korra unconsciously pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head. The worry was taking over and making it hard to think.

As if she could sense Korra’s angst, Asami went about looking for her friend. When she found the Water Tribe woman curled up in the small room, her heart sank. Korra put up her guard in front of everyone else but seemed childlike and innocent when she was left to herself.

“Mind if I come in,” Asami asked softly. Korra raised her head and found a pair of concerned green eyes. “Not at all,” she responded. The taller woman opted not to sit next to Korra and instead crouched down in front of her so she could look up into those bright blue eyes.

Instead of talking or lecturing, the CEO just sat with Korra for a while, just like that day outside city hall. A calmness washed over the Avatar with her friend nearby. She uncurled her legs and sat her feet down on the ground. She leaned forward and the two of them were almost close enough to kiss. Their lips were less than a foot apart. 

The proximity was almost too much to bear but they soaked it in quietly. The air got thick with tension until Korra said softly, “I’m...scared.”

Reflexively, Asami scooped her into a hug without a word. Korra hid her face in the crook of her friend’s neck to keep from tearing up. The smell of sweat and desert was surprisingly pleasant on Asami’s porcelain skin. Korra breathed it in slowly and breathed out all her worries. Finally, the industrialist said, “you’ve got this. We’re all right here. I’m...right here.” She pulled away so she could see the Avatar’s eyes and make sure her words were helping. Korra wasn’t perfectly okay but she was much more confident than before.

* * *

When the airship arrived in Zaofu, Su was waiting at the dock. She informed Korra that the Air Temple couldn't be reached so they went to the estate and kept trying. When the radio failed to reach Tenzin, Korra got frustrated. “I can’t just sit here while a madman is on his way to the northern Air Temple. I have to _do something_ ,” she exclaimed impatiently. Su offered an airship and the full backing of the Metal Clan forces but Mako pointed out that they would never beat Zaheer to the temple. 

That’s when Korra had the idea to meditate into the Spirit World and attempt to trap Zaheer. Lin didn’t like the plan because no one could protect Korra there, but the Water Tribe woman insisted. “I’ll be fine. I have to try.”

Asami was just as nervous as Lin but gave her friend her full support. “I’ll watch over her as she meditates.”

Mako and Bolin stayed with the radio and continued trying to reach Tenzin, Tonraq and Lin went to help Su, and the young women headed to the zen garden. Asami took a seat next to Korra and waited patiently while she entered the Spirit World. Watching over her best friend’s lifeless form again brought back the jarring memories from the nights prior. Her stomach twisted in knots and a frown set in on her face. 

The engineer raised one knee and laid her head against it. She peered at Korra and wished with all her might that she could do more to help. The younger woman had reassured her on several occasions that it didn’t matter that she didn’t bend, Asami was an important part of the team. Still, she wondered if she could ever _really_ keep Korra safe without bending. As she thought about being a protector, it dawned on her that she might be overstepping a friend’s role.

Less than a week before, Korra was ignoring Bolin’s mover to evaluate different male suitors in her head, only to conclude that Asami was the best fit. Now, Asami was doing the same, wondering how different men would or would not suit her friend’s needs. She also wondered how she might stack up against the steep competition. Not that she was competing for Korra’s heart...or was she? Asami’s thoughts got muddled and disorganized but she found reprieve when Korra woke up.

“Did you find Zaheer,” the industrialist immediately asked. 

“No, he wasn’t there. But there’s someone I need to talk to,” Korra responded. She had encountered Iroh in the Spirit World and decided that Lord Zuko was the closest thing she would get to reconnecting with Aang. Asami smiled at Korra’s resolve and followed her back to the houses. 

After getting some advice from Zuko, Korra was told that the northern Air Temple had been reached. However, by the time the warning was relayed to Tenzin, it was too late. Korra could only listen in despair as her mentor realized danger was imminent. He and his siblings tried to hold off Zaheer and his crew so the others could escape, but they were outmaneuvered and overpowered.

* * *

Back in Zaofu, the airship was loaded up as quickly as possible. Suyin enlisted her most skilled guards led by her adopted daughter, Kuvira. Lin restocked her cables and Tonraq packed his machete. Once everyone boarded, the ships took off for the northern Air Temple as fast as they could.

Tonraq suggested that everyone get settled in before meeting in the war room to plan an attack. Mako and Bolin paired off and Asami and Korra did the same. The Avatar’s demeanor was drastically different from the previous flight. She was no longer nervous and unsure. Hearing the slight tremble in Tenzin’s voice, sent her into a dark place, and fear was replaced with anger. The two women settled into a den near the ship’s engine room which made it hot and loud. Korra didn’t even notice though, she was already fuming.

Instead of sitting she paced back and forth from wall to wall. All Asami could think to do was give her space and listen to her ranting. “If Zaheer wants me to surrender, I’ll surrender alright! I’m no stranger to being locked up and no one’s kept me captive for long. I’m the freakin’ Avatar,” Korra growled with clenched fists and a tight jaw. Her entire upper body was visibly tense and stiff. The other woman began to worry.

“You wanna sit for a while? Maybe we can start planning before heading to the war room,” Asami suggested. But the Water Tribe woman was not really present. Her mind was not on the ship, it was at the Air Temple with Tenzin and his family. Korra imagined what she might do if something happened to the new Air Nation and she started to feel sick. Her anger lost its luster as her stomach was thrown into fits. Suddenly, she was lightheaded and woozy. She took another step but her foot drug across the floor and sent her stumbling against a wall. Asami jumped up to support Korra’s dead weight as her knees buckled.

“Okay, I’m not asking this time. Come, sit,” Asami demanded uneasily. She wrapped Korra’s arm around her shoulders and walked the shorter woman to a bench. Korra practically collapsed into a heap of anger and frustration. She grabbed her pants and balled her fist up around the fabric. 

Heavy labored breaths fell from Korra’s lips as she tried to calm herself down. She couldn’t go to the war room like a maniac and she needed to have a solid plan for facing Zaheer. Still, all she could see was red, like her battles with other enemies. There was a drive inside her that she couldn’t quiet. Asami had not seen Korra like that before because she wasn’t around for the final battle with Amon or Unalaq. She felt helpless in the moment but decided she should at least try to comfort her best friend.

“No matter what happens, Korra, you have to remember who you are. You’re the Avatar.”

Blue eyes looked up to catch green ones staring back. Unlike their other talks, Asami’s words were barely breaking through. “Being the Avatar is what makes this so hard. Everyone wants to protect the people they love, but I have to protect the entire world. I’ve been put in an impossible position and it makes me so angry,” Korra explained. Her brow was furled with ire but her eyes welled with tears. All her emotions were thrashing inside of her and it was an awful feeling. Finally, Asami recognized what Korra was going through. She had a similar experience as she faced her father the night his secret lab was discovered. In that moment, she was made to choose between her only remaining family and her duty to others. 

A single tear rolled down Korra’s face, highlighting her infuriated expression. Asami caught it with her gloved finger then let her hand rest on her friend’s cheek. “Life puts us in these positions to teach us how to be stronger. Every challenge you’ve faced has made you better. This isn’t going to be any different.”

The Avatar unclenched her hands and relaxed into Asami’s touch. Slowly, she found solace in their closeness which she had become accustomed to. Her mind centered and she focused on her breathing until it matched the engineer’s rising and falling chest. “How did this become the only thing that makes me feel better,” Korra asked sheepishly. 

Asami smiled softly and leaned over for a hug. “I’m not sure, but you’ll always have this whenever you need it.” Korra hugged her back and pulled them tighter together. The sandy scent from before tickled her nose and she couldn’t resist smiling. She couldn’t imagine living without Asami Sato, in this life or the next. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one had a lot of emotional ups and downs. I really wanted to play on the range of emotions Korra struggles with and how Asami could comfort her. Also, Asami being a protective girlfriend is so personal to me >.< Hope you liked it! Let me know in the comments.


	12. Enter The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is nearing the northern Air Temple and Korra must face Zaheer. With her allies and her best friend with her, there’s still a chance that she can save the Air Nation, and the world.

After calming down, Korra told Asami about the advice Lord Zuko gave her. He believed that Aang would have put his life on the line to save the Air Nation. Asami hoped she was hearing her friend wrong. Was Korra going to willingly cooperate with the Red Lotus? The raven haired woman did her best to hide her worry because she didn’t want to upset Korra again. 

The two women made their way to the war room side by side. As they walked together, Korra became more absolute in her decision. The Beifong sisters, Chief Tonraq, Mako, Bolin, and Asami all gathered around a sand table to devise a plan. Korra wandered over to the windows and peered out into the darkness that covered the mountains. 

The wise leaders debated about attacking aerially or from the ground. Bolin made zany suggestions and Mako scolded him. Korra, however, knew their efforts were futile. She interrupted them to decry their plans, pointing out how every option put the airbenders at risk. Suyin reassured the Avatar that everyone fully understood what was at stake, especially herself, with Opal being among the hostages. 

“Then I think you’ll agree. The only plan that will work is for me to give myself up,” Korra asserted.

The team was shocked and immediately expressed their disagreement. Tonraq said, “we’ll figure out another way.” He didn’t want his daughter sacrificing herself because of his own selfish reasons. Still, Korra stood her ground. “I’ve talked it over with Lord Zuko and I've given it a lot of thought. I have to do this.”

Asami would usually throw her support behind Korra, but the thought of losing her best friend was too much to bear. “You can’t expect us to just sit by and let Zaheer take you,” she said with trepidation. 

“The world has been out of balance for too long. It needs the Air Nation back again. I can't let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love,” Korra explained. “ _Help_ _me_ save the airbenders, then you can worry about saving me.”

A thoughtful silence fell over the room for a split second, then Tonraq spoke up in support of his only child. “We’re with you, Korra.” Asami nodded in agreement but her face betrayed her, revealing her despair. Su solemnly said, “yes, whatever you need. We’re here.”

Korra left briefly to radio Zaheer and when she returned Su had come up with a plan to trick the terrorists. She suggested that the Avatar give herself up on Laghima's Peak while Mako, Bolin, and Asami went to the Air Nomad caves to retrieve the airbenders. Once they were found, Su and Lin would lead the metalbenders in an attack to help Korra. It wasn’t a perfect plan, but it was the best they had.

* * *

Team Avatar gathered in the back of the airship and prepared for Korra to surrender. Asami tried not to stare too longingly and leaned in for a hug. “Be careful, Korra,” she said softly. 

“You too.” The Water Tribe woman hugged Mako and Bolin as well before they all disembarked. Korra said one more emotional goodbye to her father then departed alone. 

She encountered Zaheer and P’Li, gave herself up, and quickly discovered that it was a trick. Mako called for Korra to abort the mission and sent in the metalbenders to help. A fierce battle ensued - P’Li against the metalbenders, Zaheer against Korra and Tonraq. 

The rest of team Avatar escaped from the caves with an injured Tenzin after discovering Bolin could lavabend. Suyin killed P’Li by entrapping her third eye in metal but unknowingly untethered Zaheer from the material world. The powerful airbender gained the ability to fly and soared away with Korra, leaving everyone bewildered. 

* * *

Kai and his baby bison, Lefty, found Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Tenzin trapped at the edge of the Air Nomad caves. He flew them to safety and revealed that he knew where the airbenders were being kept. The team wasted no time and set off to find the remote location in the mountains. Asami volunteered to steer Oogi while Kai led the way on Lefty. 

It was a quiet and tense ride. Everyone in the search party had someone they loved caught in the balance: Lin and Su were worried sick about Opal. Tenzin feared for his children’s lives. Tonraq was most concerned about his daughter. Kai could only think of Jinora. Mako and Bolin wanted their friend back safe and sound.

Then there was Asami, riding alone at Oogi’s reins. Everything in her yearned to see Korra again. There was so much she hadn’t said during their time together. She wanted to tell her friend about that electric feeling she got when they touched, all the time she had spent wondering if she could protect her, and the moments her mind envisioned Korra with three beautiful children. Every time Asami thought she might like Korra in the past, she denied it. Her greatest fear was losing her best friend so she decided to ignore her true inclinations in order to preserve their bond. Now the CEO was faced with deep regret. 

She realized that she might never get the chance to be honest about or act on her feelings. What if she never got to hug Korra again? Or hold her hand? Or enjoy deep belly laughs with her? The time that the two women had spent together over the previous few months had been amazing. Asami couldn’t stomach the idea of it ending. She thought they would have years to enjoy each other’s friendship and make new memories. She hadn’t pictured her future without Korra in it since they got close. If she had to live without her closest companion, Asami didn’t want to live at all.

The wind whipped past the industrialist’s face as she urged Oogi to fly faster. Her eyes watered from the pressure of the jet stream but she didn’t care. She wanted to get to Korra as fast as possible, no matter what. Her head began to ache from frowning and trying not to cry. Unconsciously, her shoulders tightened and her body tensed up. The tight hold made Oogi buck his head and growl. That’s when Mako noticed how perturbed Asami seemed.

The firebender decided to crawl out of the saddle and sit next to the raven haired woman. He was never good at sentimental stuff but he decided to try. “Uhhh...you looked lonely up here.”

Asami didn’t turn her head to look at him. She kept her eyes fixed on the skies in front of her. “I’m fine,” she lied, hoping it would make Mako go away. Instead he stayed and tried to create some small talk. “That was quick thinking using your hairpin to unlock Tenzin’s cuffs back in the caves.”

His words were floating in one ear and out the other but Asami replied, “thanks.” They were completely silent for several minutes while Mako debated whether he should return to the saddle or stay by his friend’s side. He chose the latter. “I know you said you were fine but my cop skills are telling me something’s wrong. If it makes you feel any better, I’m worried about Korra too.”

Hearing Korra’s made Asami’s heart pound inside her chest. If it wasn’t for the wind, her tears would have streamed to the ground. Her breathing sped up as she lost control of her emotions. “I’m just so sick of losing people,” she cried.

Mako thought of how much suffering Asami had endured. Her mother died when she was just a kid and her father turned into a cynical criminal. She didn’t have any family left other than Team Avatar. Mako placed his hand on her shoulder. “I know the feeling,” he said sympathetically. He figured there wasn’t much else to say, and even if there was, he would have messed it up. The pair sat without talking and all that could be heard was Asami’s sniffling.

The roaring wind prevented everyone else in the saddle from hearing their conversation. That was probably for the best. Who knows what people might have assumed if they saw how upset Asami was. She seemed more affected than everyone else thinking about Korra. The CEO wiped her face with her sleeve and tried to think optimistically. When Mako noticed that she was more relaxed, he said one last thing. “We’re going to get her back. We just have to work together.”

Asami forced a feeble smile. She appreciated Mako’s support but her heart still ached. Bolin yelled out for his brother to return to the saddle to corroborate his story about lavabending because Lin didn’t believe him. Once Mako left, Asami was alone with her thoughts again. All she could think of was her favorite moments with Korra. The day she called Air Temple Island to ask about the press conference at city hall, she was actually really busy. When Korra asked if she was coming there was something so sweet about her voice, Asami couldn’t let her down. She cleared her whole schedule to support Korra that day and hadn’t stopped since. She didn’t hesitate to help when Korra needed an airship to find new airbenders, and a partner to fetch the Earth Queen’s gold, and a watchful eye while she entered the Spirit World. Every time the Avatar needed someone on her side or by her side, Asami was happy to be there. 

She also reminisced on all the fun they had in the aftermath of Harmonic Convergence. Asami taught Korra how to drive, showed her how to take apart an electric glove, and introduced her to ginger tea and catching snacks in her mouth. There was nothing quite like the Water Tribe woman’s quizzical squinting when she was trying to figure something out. Asami missed sneaking glances at her friend during those moments. As she vividly pictured each memory she thought of how their relationship grew.

The two women had shared their thoughts about love, marriage, kids, and families. No topic had gone untouched as they grew closer. Korra was the first person to ask about Asami’s mom and Asami was the first person to ask about Korra’s life in the compound. It had only been a year since they met, but it felt like they’d known each other a short lifetime. 

A row of jagged mountain tops appeared in the distance and the team got nearer to the Red Lotus hideout. Asami clenched her fist around Oogi’s reins and furled her brow with determination. She was still scared that Korra might not make it out alive, but she was going to do everything in her power to help her best friend. She wasn’t going to lose her without a fight. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was about recapping all the build-up to the finale. Chapter 13 is when things get serious, so this was all transition.


	13. Venom of the Red Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra’s limbs are strung out like an X floating in the air, held up by platinum chains, and put on display in front of a giant red lotus. Zaheer reveals that he will use poison to force the young woman into the Avatar state, take her life, and end the reincarnation cycle. She doesn’t know it, but help is on the way. Korra just has to hold on long enough. She just has to survive. 

Red Lotus disciples approached the imprisoned Avatar while she was suspended in the air. They worked together to bend poison into her body, causing her to scream and writhe in pain. Light flashed in her eyes as the Avatar state tried to take over. Her vision doubled and she lost focus as she desperately fought off the poison that coursed through her veins. 

Korra’s mind unraveled as the chemicals reached her brain. Suddenly Zaheer appeared as Amon, Ghazan as Unalaq, and Ming-Hua as Vaatu. 

While Korra fought for her life, Su led the search team into the hideout. They found the airbenders shortly after Ikki, Opal, and Meelo stole the guard’s keys. The Metal Clan matriarch sent one guard flying into a wall, knocking him out completely. When the other man countered, Su bent a shield of rock and Asami somersaulted over it. She attacked with her electrified glove, lifted the man into the air, and slammed him to the ground, making quick work of the captors. 

It was heartwarming for some of the team to be reunited with their loved ones, but Korra was still in danger. The poison burned its way through every fiber in her body, pushing her to within an inch of death. Because of Vaatu, she couldn’t pull strength from her past lives in her time of need. Her mind was a black abyss. She was all alone.

Or was she? A familiar voice cut through the dizzying darkness. It was soft and warm like an inviting hug. Korra couldn’t make out what the voice was saying but she could hear laughter. The melody of it was joyful and pure. Then she realized it was Asami laughing and talking. As the pain got worse she tried to endure by focusing on the sound of her best friend’s voice. The more she concentrated the louder it got.

_“You can count me in.”_

_“You’re not so bad yourself, Avatar.”_

_“You’re so sweet.”_

_“I’d do anything in my power to keep you safe.”_

_“...we’re stuck with each other. We're best friends.”_

_“... you’ll always have this whenever you need it.”_

At first, the reassuring words felt like a memory, but then it changed. Korra could hear Asami perfectly, as if the other woman was right next to her. 

_“Think of all the fun we’ve had these last few months? We’re supposed to do this for the rest of our lives, Korra. I know you’re scared of losing everything but I’m right here, just like I promised. It’s okay, you can let go.”_

The Avatar’s eye shot open with a bright white glow. She stopped fighting the Avatar state and let it empower her. Asami was right, she just needed to _let go_.

Korra used her unbridled strength to escape her binds. She knocked out Ming-Hua and Ghazan before chasing Zaheer from the caves. A violent battle ensued between her and the airbender, but even with her Avatar powers the poison put her at a disadvantage. She got cornered on a rugged column of rock and Zaheer wasted no time bending the air from her lungs. 

Much to his surprise, the new airbenders combined their strength to create a cyclone that pulled him and Korra back towards the ground. He tried to fly away but Korra wrangled him with her shackles and slammed him to the ground. Lin and Su restrained him with earthbending and everyone felt a bit of relief.

However, it was short lived. Zaheer had been defeated but Korra was still slowly dying from the poison. Luckily, Jinora figured out that the chemical was metallic and could be metalbent from her system. While Su worked to get all the metal out, Asami stood nearby and watched nervously. She clasped her hands together and pressed them against her chest. Her heart was beating wildly with trepidation. Mako recognized that same uneasiness from the flight to the caves, so he waited by her side, equally anxious, but supportive nonetheless. 

Su bent the metal from Korra’s system and the young woman choked and coughed as she regained consciousness. The first thing she saw was her father’s relieved expression. For a moment she was worried that she was dead and seeing him in the Spirit World, but his protective arms cradled under her head felt too real to be a spirit. She realized her father was alive, and so was she. The Water Tribe Chief pulled his child in for a hug and said, “I’m here for you. I’m never going to let you go.”

* * *

Once they decided to head back to the airship, Mako offered to steer Oogi so Asami could sit with everyone else. Really, there was only one person she wanted to be next to. Tonraq went to help lift Tenzin so Asami took over helping Korra. The young Avatar tried to walk with her friend’s support but couldn’t get her legs to move. She began to panic at the lack of sensation in her lower body. Her breathing got heavy as she strained to lift her legs. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Asami reassured. She grabbed around Korra’s waist, pulling her in close, and brought Korra’s battered arm around her neck to carry all of her weight. The shorter woman grunted in pain as she was lifted off her feet. “Sorry,” Asami apologized, trying to be more gentle.

Bolin used earthbending to raise the two women up to the saddle. “That was an option this whole time,” Tonraq asked in a gravelly voice as he pushed Tenzin onto Oogi’s back. Bolin chuckled nervously. “Yeah, I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before. My bad!” 

Everyone got settled in and Oogi took off, leaving the Red Lotus hideout abandoned. Korra tried to relax and rested her head on Asami’s shoulder. Her thoughts were fuzzy and unclear after losing consciousness for a short time, but one thing that stood out was how Asami’s voice saved her life. If it wasn’t for the vision of her friend telling her to let go, she would have let the poison kill her just to save the Avatar cycle.

Korra couldn’t figure out why it was Asami that appeared when she was on the brink of dying. Throughout her life she had been guided by amazing mentors, loving parents, world leaders, and exceptional role models. Why hadn’t one of those people been the voice of reason at her lowest point? As she wondered, the breeze filled her nose with raven haired woman’s scent. It wasn’t sandy like the days following their imprisonment in the desert, but more like a salty floral smell. She turned her head into Asami’s neck and breathed it in. Finally, she felt like she could rest. Her eyes got heavy and her limbs got tired. She spent the remainder of the short flight sleeping, soaking in the presence of her closest friend.

* * *

It took three days to make it back to Republic City without any stops. Korra woke up early each morning without calling for anyone and tried to walk. Without fail, she collapsed to the ground each time. Naga would run to her aid and help her up, but that didn’t stop the young woman from becoming increasingly frustrated. She would hang over the edge of her bed and focus on her feet, begging them to move, but nothing changed. She would sit for hours with internal rage until someone came to get her. Lin offered to metalbend a makeshift wheelchair but Korra refused. She didn’t want to accept that the feeling in her legs might not return anytime soon. 

The final day of their trip, Kya was feeling much better. She had enough strength to try healing Korra’s legs but Tonraq was hesitant to tell his daughter. “I don’t want to get her hopes up if there’s a chance it won't work,” he said.

“There’s certainly no guarantee, but I’m willing to try,” Kya replied.

Tonraq nodded stoically. “Then have Asami go with you. She’s the only one who’s been able to talk to Korra since we left.”

Kya found the engineer rummaging through the kitchen, looking for snacks. “Are you busy,” she asked of the younger woman. 

“I’m just getting us some fire flakes. Did you need me,” Asami asked. The elder woman shared that she felt well enough to try healing Korra but wanted some help talking to the young Avatar before they did anything.

Asami’s initial reaction was gleeful. She hated seeing her friend unable to do the things she loved. But then she thought of how crushed Korra would be if it didn’t work. She was already in such a dark place. If Kya failed to heal her, she would slip further into a deep depression. “Will it work,” Asami asked timidly. 

The grey haired woman shrugged. It was impossible to know what would happen if they didn’t try. The CEO agreed to accompany Kya to speak with Korra. Maybe if they prefaced the healing with a disclaimer it wouldn’t be so bad if it didn’t work. They made their way to the young Avatar’s room and found her curled up under the covers.

They quietly walked in and Asami sat at the edge of the bed. Korra rolled over to see who was there and was happy to find a pair of bright green eyes. “Hey,” she rasped. 

The engineer tried to be even and serious as she explained why Kya had come by. Korra’s eyes got wide and she sat up in bed. “You can heal me now,” she asked frantically. Kya hobbled closer and tried to be prudent with her words. “I’m pretty banged up myself, _and it might not work_ , but I’ve got enough left in the tank to try.”

“Let’s do it,” Korra exclaimed. She threw the covers back and dragged herself to a sitting position. Asami was heartened to see a sparkle in her friend's eyes but worried it wouldn’t be for long. The industrialist helped Korra to the medical room near the flight deck while Kya followed behind with her crutch. Asami laid her down on the table and grabbed a canteen of spring water. Mako, Bolin, and Tonraq appeared in the doorway as Kya waved her arms to lift the water out of the canteen. The stream circled around Korra’s legs and began to glow a mesmerizing blue. Time seemed to slow down as everyone waited with baited breath. 

Kya worked for almost ten minutes straight before relaxing her arms and bending the water back into the container. “How do you feel,” she asked cautiously.

Korra channeled all her energy into moving her feet, but nothing happened. “Try again,” she requested with a sense of urgency. Kya wasn’t optimistic but she gave it another shot, swirling the water higher around the base of the younger woman’s spine. Everyone else found seats and waited patiently. After another ten minutes she reassessed but nothing had changed. “Again,” Korra demanded.

Kya reluctantly obliged, putting her most advanced techniques to work. She toiled away but to no avail. “Again,” Korra cried, breaking down into a fit of tears. “How about we try another time,” the older woman suggested gently.

“No! I can’t keep living like this. I need to walk, I need my legs,” Korra yelled in frustration. The volume made everyone wince. The young Avatar was losing it. Her disability was pushing her over the edge. “Korra, sweetie, there’s plenty of time to-”

“Get out!” Korra’s voice was laced with anger and sorrow. It stunned her friends and family, causing them to freeze momentarily, which only angered her more. “ _Now_ ,” she roared, tears streaming down her face, hands shaking from rage. Everyone scrambled to leave except Asami. It was hard to explain, but something drove her to stay. She didn’t say a word or even approach Korra. She simply stood nearby and waited patiently, listening to her friend’s defeated sobs, bearing the weight of her misery. 

When Korra’s breathing evened and her eyes stopped watering, Asami walked over to the table. The younger woman refused to make eye contact because she felt ashamed. In a matter of days she had gone from the most powerful person in the world to a weak, fragile mess. She felt so hopeless and empty. 

Still, Asami remained. She had no intention of abandoning her best friend no matter how hard she was pushed away. The engineer had come to understand Korra was her own greatest critic, so someone had to be there to remind her to love and care for herself. Asami intended to be that reminder by loving and caring for the Water Tribe woman in any way she could. She laced their fingers together and gently squeezed until Korra looked up.

“This won’t last forever,” she said softly. Korra fought back another rush of tears and brought their interlocked hands up to her cheek. The way Asami’s smooth skin felt on hers was indescribably calming. She shut her eyes and imagined walking again and holding hands just like they were in that moment. “I sure hope not,” she replied in a whisper. 

* * *

“Dad, you can’t be in here,” Korra yelled from the tub. She could hear her father’s footsteps just outside the bathroom of the women’s quarters on Air Temple Island. Tonraq had been exceptionally vigilant of Korra’s every move since they got back to Republic City. It was beginning to get annoying for the young Water Tribe woman.

“Sorry, sweetie. If you need help getting out just let me know,” he said meekly. As much as he wanted to help Korra, he felt it was more important to respect her boundaries. As he headed out of the women’s quarters he encountered Asami coming in. 

“Good morning, Chief Tonraq,” the CEO said cheerfully. He greeted her in return and added, “please, just Tonraq.” He looked down and saw that Asami was pushing a brand new wheelchair, which he assumed was for his daughter. “You think you can get her to use that thing?”

An apprehensive look sprung up on her face. “Well...that’s what I’m hoping for.”

“Good luck,” the older man said sarcastically before continuing his way out. Asami shook her head nervously and mumbled to herself, “here goes nothing.”

She knocked on the door and announced her presence much to Korra’s dismay. The Avatar quickly lowered her body deeper into the water so her nudity was hidden by the bubbles. The situation reminded her of their previous bathroom encounters but she invited her friend in anyway. Asami left the wheelchair in the hall to delay any opposition. She figured it’d be best to start with words. “I got you something,” she said chipperly as she sat at the edge of the tub. 

Korra’s anxiety was replaced with joy as she asked “what?!” Asami was happy to see a bright smile on the other woman’s face. Happy grins were few and far between since they had left the Red Lotus caves. “I want you to keep an open mind,” she said cautiously. Her porcelain fingers tapped on the rim of the tub and Korra began to suspect what her gift was. Before Asami could reveal it she blurted out, “no way! I don’t want a wheelchair.”

“Korra,” Asami drawled. “There’s nothing wrong with using a wheelchair. It’ll help you get around and that doesn’t make you weak,” the older woman explained. Korra sunk deeper into the water until only her nose, eyes, and hair were visible. Her brow furled up with disappointment and Asami could tell she was pouting without even seeing her mouth. She put on her best puppy dog eyes and stared at her friend pleadingly. “ _Please_? Do it for me,” she begged.

Just like that, Korra’s guard came crumbling down. She didn’t have it in her to say ‘no’ to Asami Sato. In fact, she’d do anything Asami asked of her and she was starting to realize why. The way her scent was intoxicating, and her touch was electrifying, and her presence was endearing...it all made sense. When Korra woke up after being poisoned and thought she was dead, her first thought was of Asami. When she had nearly lost her life in the Red Lotus caves, it was her love for Asami that saved her. When her Avatar duties were too much to bear, it was Asami right there holding her up. She was bound to the other woman because she was in love with her. She just didn’t think she could ever say it. 

“Alright,” Korra sighed. She asked her friend to grab a towel and hold it up while she pulled herself out the tub. Asami wrapped it around Korra’s body and helped her stand. The younger woman held on tight as they made their way to the wheelchair. The engineer sat her down slowly and asked what she thought of the new device. 

Korra twisted the corner of her mouth as she forced herself to accept the new normal. “It’s nice. Thank you for bringing it,” she said. Asami smiled at the small bit of progress they had made. She wheeled Korra to her room and helped her get dressed the best she could without making her friend uncomfortable. Really, the young Avatar preferred Asami’s help over her mother or Pema. It was actually less embarrassing. 

Once she was dressed, Korra mustered up the courage to ask her friend for a huge favor. She caught Asami just as she was walking out. “Hey, before you go, can I ask you something?’

The industrialist turned around and nodded. “My mom and Pema have been helping me get dressed and eat and get around, but...I don’t know...I’m more comfortable with you helping.” She peered up from her chair timidly, nervous about what she might hear next, but Asami was more than happy to help. 

“I could stay here for a while. Just until you leave for the southern Water Tribe,” she offered. A flicker of happiness appeared on Korra’s face as she peered into the set of dazzling green eyes. She was so grateful to have Asami in her life, even if they weren’t as close as she wanted them to be. Anything was better than nothing. 

* * *

Korra wasn’t alone in realizing how deep her and Asami’s bond was. The young CEO knew as well, but she wouldn’t dare say anything while Korra was trying to recover. She felt capable of waiting a month or two to have that discussion. For the time being, spending everyday with the Water Tribe woman was good enough.

Despite all of Asami’s help, Korra was morbidly depressed. She barely slept but stayed in bed most of the day. She hardly ate anything and it began to show as her muscles withered away. In two weeks time she looked cachexic and brittle. Asami was the only light in the darkness. Every morning she got up and crept into Korra’s room. She slid under the covers and cuddled against her friend’s back until she woke up. Sometimes the younger woman would have nightmares and wake up shaking. Asami made it a point to be there and talk her through each episode. This particular morning was no different.

The young Avatar shot up haphazardly, screaming for her life, and panting uncontrollably. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra until the terror passed. She rubbed her back and whispered melodically, “it’s not real.” The dreams were so bad that Korra could barely sleep without Asami being nearby. She was becoming dependent on the support while getting progressively worse. 

When Korra finally fought her way out of her sleep, she hugged Asami back, pulling her in tighter as if she might float away. “That one was bad,” she said. The engineer continued with her soothing voice, “felt like it. But, you’re safe now.” They embraced a little longer until Asami pulled back and reminded Korra what day it was. “You’re going to look beautiful in your formal wear,” she doted. 

The younger woman’s head dropped and she trained her eyes on her motionless legs. She would have felt more confident if she wasn’t going to Jinora’s ceremony in a wheelchair. She would have given anything to walk to the Air Temple with Asami as her date. In her mind, they would have made a beautiful couple, but she was too broken to act on her feelings.

Moving as one, Korra and Asami worked together to get the Water Tribe woman cleaned up and dressed for her first big appearance. They had nailed down a routine that worked well for both of them and gave Korra as much independence as possible. Still, there were things she couldn’t do for herself anymore. All the atrophy made her arms incredibly weak, so Korra couldn’t even do her own hair. The engineer was no expert in traditional hairstyles but gave the signature bun and dressings a try. 

When she was almost done she grabbed a golden hairpin from between her lips and placed it ever so gently under Korra’s tresses. “There you go. All fixed up for a formal Avatar appearance...Take a look,” she insisted as she handed her friend a mirror.

All Korra could see when she looked at herself was a hollowed expression and lifeless eyes. “It’s great. Thanks.”

Sensing the despair in the younger woman’s voice, Asami kneeled next to her chair and said, “ya know, nobody expects you to bounce back right away. It’s only been two weeks. You need time to heal.” Korra continued to stare blankly and made almost no eye contact. 

The emptiness was hard for Asami to witness but she grabbed the other woman’s hand reassuringly. “I want you to know that I’m here for you if you ever wanna talk...or, anything…” she said with a pleading smile. It took everything out of her not to confess her love and beg Korra to stay in Republic City so they could be together. But, Asami stayed true to what she felt was best for the Avatar’s healing. “Let’s just try to enjoy this today. For Jinora.”

Mention of the new airbending master snapped Korra out of her solemn haze. She took a deep breath to ground herself and said, “You’re right. Okay, let’s go.” 

When they made it to the temple everyone was waiting for Korra to arrive - Tenzin and his family, Lord Zuko, President Raiko, Chief Tonraq and Senna, and the Beifong sisters. Korra’s parents walked over to greet her and Tonraq told her how beautiful she looked in her traditional garb, placing a kiss on her forehead. Tenzin declared that she was looking “stronger every day” and Raiko apologized for banning her from the city. Before it got too overwhelming, Asami suggested they all go inside. 

Ikki and Meelo insisted on riding with Korra on her wheelchair which put a fleeting smile on her face. As Lin earthbent them up the stairs the other leaders stayed and discussed the tumultuous political climate in the Earth Kingdom. They were all concerned that Korra’s absence would lead to further chaos and wreckage. Tenzin decided that the Air Nation owed it to the young Avatar to help restore balance in her absence. He announced the plan during Jinora’s anointing ceremony where she debuted her tattoos. While that sounded like good news for everyone else, all Korra heard was that she was being replaced. She wasn’t needed anymore.

A single tear traveled down her face as she watched her loved ones move on without her. She was happy for Jinora and the Air Nation, but her whole life she only saw herself as one thing - The Avatar. If she couldn’t fulfil her duties to the world, then what was her purpose or true identity? Did her life even matter at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took soooo long because I was legit sad writing it and it turned out to be 7+ pages. Anyway, that's the Book 3 finale, everyone! Time to fill in a three year hole. Updates will be weekly(ish) instead of daily(ish) since I have to do a lot more editing for the 'gap' chapters. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think about my take on Book 3 :)


	14. Letters Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day that Korra leaves for the south pole. She won’t be back for about a month but Team Avatar is determined to stay in touch. The four friends say their goodbyes but there’s something particularly painful about it for Korra and Asami.

It was almost too dark to see Korra’s silhouette on the other side of the bed. Asami strained her eyes trying to spot her chest rising and falling. She lifted her hand over Korra’s body and desperately wanted to rest it on her arm, sense her warmth, or just get a bit of that electric feeling. Asami resisted the urge and hugged her pillow instead. 

The engineer had resorted to staying in Korra’s bed each night after the sleep terrors got particularly bad. She wasn’t sure if she was wanted there but the lack of resistance made her stay. Some days Korra seemed to be on the mend, but other times she was only a shell of herself. Sleep didn’t even bring her peace.

Dawn crept up and turned the room gray. Just like most mornings, the Avatar began to tussle with the covers, tossing and turning like she was trying to escape. Suddenly, a strained scream ripped her from her subconscious. Her breathing was labored and her eyes were full of fright. This had become a routine but it still made Asami wince. She slid her arms around Korra’s waist and pulled their bodies together. Korra doubled over in a fit of tears, sobbing uncontrollably, unable to escape her own mind.

She clasped her hand over her own mouth to muffle the cries and keep from waking everyone else. Asami grabbed a balmy hand and tried to provide some semblance of comfort. “Is it getting worse,” she asked. Korra nodded her head as a throbbing pain set in behind her eyes. Asami rubbed her shoulder in tiny circles until that’s all Korra could feel. Everything else was numb.

They sat pressed against each other until sunlight spilled into the room. Korra had been sweating, so her loose locks were damp and cold. When she moved her head the strands brushed against her back and made her shiver. “Let’s get you ready. I think you all are leaving pretty early today.” The words almost got caught in Asami’s throat as she remembered what day it was. Whenever Korra’s trip south came to mind she forced the thoughts down, hoping that repressing them would help make it easier. Turns out, it only made it worse.

The CEO had been taking care of Korra for weeks. All the timidness they battled with at first had disappeared. Every morning she helped Korra get undressed and get in the tub. At first she would leave the bathroom until Korra was done but every day the younger woman made another excuse for Asami to stay. She couldn’t reach her feet because of a sore back. She needed something from the vanity. The water was getting too cold. After so many excuses Asami just decided to stay. 

It was as if they had an unspoken agreement and they never had to discuss anything out loud. Asami never made Korra feel naked even though she was. Korra never made Asami feel clingy even though it pained her to leave. They didn’t talk like they used to but the dead air was nice. Korra’s mind was so muddled with flashbacks, and disappointment, and pain, that she barely knew what to say to her friend. Should they chat about her leaving or her true feelings for Asami? Would her words make sense or was she better off keeping it inside? She never figured it out. She got dressed like every other day and kept her affections a secret. 

* * *

“Now, don’t take this the wrong way, but I can’t wait for you to leave.” Bolin stood at the docks with a bit of excitement. His brother was not so amused.

“How else is she supposed to take that, but the wrong way?” 

Slightly embarrassed at his clumsy words, Bolin explained, “I never had a pen pal before.” He turned to Korra and smiled. “I’m going to write you so many letters! And just to get the ball rolling...here. Spoiler alert: Pabu and I already miss you.” He handed Korra the first of many letters to come.

Asami placed her hands on Korra’s firm shoulders and bent down a bit. “You sure you don’t want any company in the Southern Water Tribe? I’m happy to come with you.”

“No, I appreciate it but I’ll only be gone a couple of weeks. A little time alone will be good for me.” Korra regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She did want Asami to come with her. She wanted her there to hold her when the nightmares got bad and the recovery got hard. She wanted her friend to be around when she learned to laugh again and walk again and...love again. Why couldn’t she just say ‘yes’?

* * *

“Ms. Sato, we’ll be retiring for the night if there’s nothing else you’ll need?” 

The CEO looked up from the empty paper on her desk. “Huh? Oh, of course. I’m fine, Pim, thank you.” The butler disappeared from the doorway of her office and she returned her focus to the letter she was trying to write. It had been three days since Korra left and she figured that was enough time to mask her desires. She didn’t want to seem needy or lonely, but she was a little bit of both. 

She grabbed her dark locks into a bun and took a deep breath of determination. “Write something, Asami,” she said to herself.

_Hi Korra,_

_I miss you already_

“No, you can’t say that.” She bit down on her pen and thought some more.

_I can’t wait to see you again_

“That’s even worse!” She let out a deep grunt and dropped her head on her desk. Of all the times in the world to get writer’s block, she couldn’t believe it was happening right then. “I just want her to come home,” she cried quietly. “I just...want her.”

With her forehead pressed to the mahogany desktop all she could see was tinted wood through her welling tears. She hadn’t said that out loud before and it pained her that Korra wasn’t there to hear it. There were so many opportunities to confess but she held it in hoping to find a better time. What good would it do to profess her love if Korra didn’t feel the same way? And how could Korra love anyone with the trauma living in her mind?

Asami sat up and wiped her face. She felt so pitiful and lost, something she’s never felt before. When her mother passed she was distraught and losing her father made her angry. But losing Korra, after just a few weeks, felt like a void that she couldn’t escape. She just wanted to fill the void.

_Dear Korra,_

_I hope you’re doing well. It’s been three days but it’s felt like much longer. I got so used to waking you up every morning that I hardly remembered what it was like to be here at the estate. How’s healing going with Katara? I’m sure she’s got you back in great health already, she’s the best there is._

_When you get back we can go to Narook's, my treat! Hopefully, these few weeks will go by fast. I miss our meet-ups in the kitchen and pillow forts._ ~~_I miss you_ ~~_~~.~~ _

_Can’t wait to hear back._

~~_Love,_ ~~

_Sincerely,_

_Asami Sato_

* * *

Korra barely left her room every day. Senna would come check on her in the morning and offer to help her get ready, but she declined every time. Tonraq would bring Pai Sho and trick cards to entertain her but she was never interested. Her parents soon realized that the Korra they knew before she left for Republic City, was gone. 

“Can I come in,” Tonraq asked, trying to keep his raspy voice at a low volume. Korra shrugged instead of inviting him in, she wasn’t much for talking. The worried father sat at the foot of the king size bed and stared at his daughter’s defeated form. “You got more letters, sweetie.”

The tired Avatar pulled the covers over her head and ignored her dad. She had gotten dozens of letters in only a few days and it wasn’t making her feel any better. The chief took the hint and left the mail at her feet. A few minutes after he left she squirmed out of her makeshift cocoon and grabbed the stack of envelopes.

Bolin. Mako. Bolin. Tenzin. Jinora. Fan mail. Fan mail. Fan mail. Asami. Wait... _Asami_? Korra got excited at the sight of her friend’s name. She dropped the other letters and held Asami’s with two hands as if it might fly away. It still kind of smelled like her. 

Korra ripped it open and read it quietly. Her excitement must have been palpable because Naga raised her head to look over at the Water Tribe woman. There was a light in her eyes that had been missing for so long. The letter gave her a glimmer of hope. 

_“_ Sincerely, Asami Sato,” she read. The salutation felt cold on her lips. It didn’t make her feel electric like she thought it would. She dropped the letter into her lap and sank back into her mattress. Maybe her feelings were misplaced. Maybe she had misinterpreted all those moments where she felt closest to Asami. Maybe she didn’t want to be with her and it was the poison making her confused.

Soft cries escaped from under her covers, making Naga worry. The polar beardog walked to the bedside and nudged her human gently. “Not now, Naga,” Korra growled. She pulled the comforter down tighter until she could barely breathe. Every breath she exhaled made her face hot and her lungs constrict. Soon she was wheezing and crying and falling apart. In a moment she went from elation to utter devastation over a girl that probably thought of her as nothing but a friend. What was she thinking? How could she be this dumb?

When the air ran out under her covers, she flashed back to the moment in the mountains when Zaheer bent the breath from her lungs. The pain of suffocating shot back through her body as if it was happening all over again. 

“Ahhh!” She sat up and screamed in fear. Her room felt smaller and her vision was blurry. What was happening? She had felt this in her dreams but not while she was still awake. She dug her hands into her hair until her nails scratched her scalp. The sensation made her focus until she felt grounded again. It took a few moments for her to reconnect with reality and separate out what was fake. 

“I’m home. I’m safe. I’m home. I’m safe. It’s okay. It’s not real.” She repeated the words until they sounded true. Until she believed them. 

It was Asami who taught her how to calm herself in this way. After being there for all her nightmares, Asami figured she could use a way to fight off the bad thoughts. The engineer had been so attentive and helpful since Korra’s injury. All she ever did was show kindness and support.

“It’s not real. Asami said it’s not real. Asami…” The name rattled around in Korra’s mind like fallen coins. She wasn’t sure if her friend had feelings for her, and every day she wondered if her own feelings were real, but she knew one thing was true. “I miss you,” she said to her empty room, but the intended ears were Asami’s. She really did miss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get angsty and a tad dark. Let me know if you like where this going?
> 
> art by: sherbies.tumblr.com


	15. Letters Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have come and gone since Korra left. Life in Republic City is pretty much the same but Korra is struggling to find solid ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw - suicidal ideation, eating disorder/dysregulation, severe weight loss

When Korra was born, Senna refused to leave her in the nursery that later became her bedroom. She thought it was too far away, she couldn’t hear her baby’s cries. What if there was an emergency? Would she be able to save her one and only child? Korra spent the better part of her first year of life sleeping in her parent’s oversized bed. 

It felt like things hadn’t changed at all as Senna searched for sleep, finding a mother’s worry instead. Every creek and moan of the palace caught her attention and she wondered if it was Korra. Was she awake at this late hour? Were the nightmares still visiting her every night? Senna wanted to check on her girl every few minutes, just like the first night she slept in her nursery, but Korra made her demands very clear. “Please leave me alone.”

Tonraq could feel the difference in his wife’s breathing, letting him know she was awake. There was no use in trying to lull her back to sleep. He quietly rolled over and hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her toward his side of the bed. His voice was still asleep so it lacked volume or annunciation as he said, “she’ll get through it, Senna. We have to let her go at her own pace.”

Such advice falls flat on a mother’s ears. It didn’t matter what she ought to do or what she was supposed to do. Senna would never shake that primitive urge to take care of her baby, even if her baby was the Avatar. “It’s hard seeing her like this. I can’t just watch her waste away.”

The groggy husband let out a weary but determined breath. He was worried too, but all too aware that Korra took after him, she wasn’t going to let people see her struggle, not even her parents. He and his wife would have to keep their fretful thoughts to themselves. “We won’t watch any such thing. When she needs us to step in, we’ll know.”

* * *

Cold sweat soaked Korra’s night clothes until the fabric was clinging to her body. Her covers were a mangled pile, barely resting on the foot of her bed after she kicked them halfway onto the floor. It was a revolving door of nightmares that plagued her sleep. Zaheer. Unulaq. Vaatu. Closing her eyes was a sentencing and she was made to relive every blow that pushed her to the edge of her life. Every night she had to stare death in the eyes and will herself awake before it took her. It was exhausting, the effects of it razed her body, she was barely alive.

Korra convulsed in her bed until her limbs crashed down hard enough to wake her. She sat up like a resurrected corpse and gasped for air, rubbing her throat to make sure it was free, she was real, it was safe.

“It’s not real,” she said repeatedly. Again. Again. Again. “It’s not real.”

Somehow, her mind settled, eventually accepting her words as the truth. As she did every night since she returned home, she wheeled her chair to the bedside and dragged her flaccid bottom half into the seat. Her arms were so emaciated she could barely get herself out onto her balcony, but she managed, determined not to ask for help so late at night. Korra stared at the constellations that decorated the black skies. The southern spirit portal shot rays of green light up towards the moon and they danced in front her like ribbons in the wind. She wondered if Asami could see the same stars, or looked at them, or wondered about her. She certainly wondered about Asami, almost too much.

The ponderance pained her and she dropped her head. There was something satisfying about seeing the outlines of her veins as they pulsed under the thinning skin of her hands. Korra knew she wasn’t eating enough but she didn’t care. What did it matter if she ate, or slept, or got better? It had been over a month already and no one noticed she wasn’t back in Republic City. Everyone in the world was finding a new normal while she withered away. So be it. She had decided to just dissolve into dust and ash. Maybe the next Avatar could fare better than she had. 

“The next Avatar,” she thought quietly. Only Naga could hear her so she let her thoughts trickle out like a leaky faucet, each pitiful word dripping into her lap. “What good would I be to that poor soul? I barely kept us going, I’m fucking useless.”

Her dejected musings would have gone on, spiraling dangerously out of control, if Naga didn’t nudge her with a cool wet nose. It tickled a bit, a pleasant sensation for once. “Hey, girl. What are you doing up? I know I’m awake too but I’m the Avatar, I don’t have to sleep.” Naga rested her head in Korra’s lap and whined out of pure exhaustion. The polar beardog could barely sleep when Korra was like this, their spirits were inextricably linked. “I’m sorry, girl. I really am.”

Before she could even finish, hot tears burned trails down her cheeks, falling onto Naga’s snout. Suddenly the idea of dying was painful again. The awful thought of her closest friend having to figure out life without her made Korra sob. Would Naga even live that long after she was gone? Who would look after her? How many nights would she spend wandering around the palace looking for someone who was never coming back? Korra felt selfish for considering an end to it all. “I know this is hard for you too. I- I wouldn’t do that to you, I wouldn't leave you, Naga. I promise.”

The oversized hound nuzzled underneath Korra’s hands and closed her eyes contently, happy to be touched and loved. If Korra was going to keep her promise she would have to fight for her life in her waking hours the way she did in her dreams. If not for herself, for the people who cared about her, regardless of her Avatar duties. She owed them that much.

* * *

“Have you gotten a letter back from Korra,” Mako asked, interrupting Asami’s reading. They decided to meet up before the press conference to announce the new name for Republic City Park. They sat on a bench just off the pond, Mako thumbing through reports about a new security detail he was being assigned to, and Asami proof reading her proposal for a new rail system. 

“Huh?” She missed whatever Mako had said.

“Did. You. Get. A. Letter back from Korra?”

“You don’t have to be a smartass.” She rolled her eyes, effectively veiling her concern. Asami was starting to worry about her friend who no one had heard from in weeks. “I don’t think _anyone_ has gotten word from the south.”

Mako frowned thoughtfully, fighting back his own disquietude. He tried to reassure them both. “I’m sure she’s just busy. Recovery can be hard work,” he suggested, speaking from personal experience dealing with a pro-bending injury.

“You’re probably right,” Asami agreed. She chewed on her lip as she did the mental math. If Jinora’s ceremony was three months before, then Korra had been gone almost two. Asami felt a tinge of guilt, she had only written Korra once in that time. At first she was trying not to seem lonely, or desperate, or _interested_ in a romantic way. She put off writing her second letter trying to ‘play it cool.’ How dumb? Now too much had passed and she was almost certain Korra was doing much better, and barely thinking of Republic City at all. 

Asami mulled it over for a few minutes before resolving to drop her guard and just write something. Insecurities be damned, she was going to tell Korra how she felt. Right away! She pulled out a blank sheet of paper and pen. Mako glanced over but returned to his own work almost immediately. It was just Asami and the page, her old foe.

_Dear Korra,_

~~_Wow, where has the time gone?_ ~~

“You suck at this, Sato,” she cried in her head. “Write like a normal person!”

_I can’t believe you’ve been gone for two months already. I would say the time is flying by, but things are not the same without you._

“Maybe that’s too obvious? No. Commit.”

_I wanted to write sooner but I was struggling with what to say. Should I send updates? Should I send corny jokes? Should I write in beautiful prose like Bolin? I couldn’t decide. Hopefully my aimless thoughts are entertaining, Korra. I think this is all I have to offer while we’re this far away from each other._

_When you get back we can exchange stories again, act them out with shadow puppets, and even share some snacks. I promise we’ll have a blast and make up for all this lost time. Driving, swimming, sleepovers, the works!_

_I’m sure you’re really busy with physical therapy, and you don’t need my encouragement, but I want to say that I’m rooting for you. You’re probably packing your bags to come back to Republic City as I write. You might not even get this._

“She might not get this. Maybe- do I need to send this?” Asami tapped the back of her pen onto the sheet as she discussed with herself silently. “Okay! Send it, but don’t worry about confessing your true feelings. Save that for in-person. That can probably wait.”

_If you do get this, give Naga a hug for me. I miss her being around. Almost as much as I miss you._

“Oof,” she groaned out loud. Mako looked at her, confused about what she was reacting to. She smiled sheepishly so he peeled his eyes away slowly, more concerned with his own business. Asami contemplated taking out the part about how much she missed Korra. It seemed _needy_ , and while that was an apt depiction of her current mood, she didn’t think Korra deserved the distraction. She wrestled with the decision before deciding to leave it. “Why not?!”

_Hope to hear from you soon. (Or maybe even see you!)_

_Sincerely,_

_Asami Sato_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek, this took so long. Life was lifing! Hopefully we'll be back to weekly updates from now on :) comment if you liked it.


End file.
